Fixing The Pieces Back Together Part 2
by The Writer Of Lucifenia
Summary: Third in the Nada series - Two years have passed. With a new found tragedy, could Yuki's story be re-written forever? And now confident in her new found powers, will Jeni truly use them for good, or become dark? And what is Cassandra hiding behind that emotionless mask. Can Yang find a way to provide for Luke?
1. Chapter 1 - Christmas Cheer

"So, did you get your coats?" Yang asked.

"Yes." Yuki, Dylan, and Jade all replied at the same time.

"Toothbrushes?"

"Yes."

"Underwear, bras?"

"Yes."

"I don't need those death traps." Dylan blushed.

"Well did you pack underwear?" Yang asked.

"Yes." Dylan replied.

"Ok, did you guys pack your brushes?" Yang asked.

"Yes, Mom we got everything." Jade complained.

"Ok, but make sure you got all of your entertainment stuffs. Oh and pick out five movies for the airship. You can be a bit indecisive at times so give yourself options." Yang instructed. The three walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to pick out movies. Ruby walked in, setting her carry ons the island. "Did you get your toothbrush, underwear, brush, and medications?"

"Yang, I'm not a kid, I can remember what to pack." Ruby sighed.

"Well even adults need reminders." Yang laughed.

"I can't believe two years has past us by already. It seems that just yesterday Yuki brought you here." Ruby commented.

"I know. And I can't believe in a month the twins will be ten. And Jade's about to turn thirteen this December." Yang sighed. "She's getting old on me."

"How do you think I feel?" Ruby sighed. "I really hope that I don't get sick on the airship."

"You know, I'll still pound him if you ever want me to." Yang offered.

"No, Yang, you may not 'pound' Nathan." Ruby sighed.

"Too bad. So what names have considered?" Yang asked.

"We can't agree. He keeps suggesting Sapphire or Emerald. I have no issues with those names, but my name is Ruby. Something's just up with that." Ruby sighed. "I was liking Lacey and Kyoko, but Nathan said no."

"So it's a girl?" Yang asked.

"We don't know. Don't even get me started on the names he's suggesting for a boy. Guess what he really likes." Ruby unconsciously glared.

"What?" Yang asked.

"Patrick." Ruby hissed. Yang clenched her fists.

"Patrick? Is he out of his mind?!" Yang exclaimed.

"I know, right!" Ruby said. "And as far as boys' names go, the poor thing will probably end up Nathan Jr. or Dylan 2. My mind keeps drawing a blank."

"Hm... Maybe Ryan." Yang suggested.

"It's defiantly better than what we've come up with so far." Ruby said. "Maybe Blake and Weiss will have some ideas."

"Maybe." Yang said.

...

"Would you like that in the can?" the stewardess asked.

"Nah, I'll have it here." Yang said. The stewardess rolled her eyes.

"Of course, I'm sure you intended on having it here." she handed Yang her coke and then Ruby her raspberry tea. "And you, sir?"

"I'll have a coffee with cream and two sugars." Nathan said. The stewardess fixed up the coffee and handed it to Nathan before turning to Jade, Dylan, and Yuki.

"I'll have a coffee, I want three puffs of cream, precisely seven cubes of sugar, five squeezes of vanilla flavoring, and whipped cream. Oh and drizzle, and I mean DRIZZLE some hot fudge over it." Jade ordered. "And don't you dare forget the cute umbrella."

"Would you like candied air with that?" the stewardess glared.

"No, now make my freaking drink." Jade glared. The stewardess made Jade her drink and handed it to her.

"And you little man?"

"Please may I have a bottle of water?" Dylan asked. The stewardess handed Dylan a bottle of water and turned to Yuki.

"Can I please have two pepsis in the can?" Yuki asked. Yuki grabbed her drink from the flight attendant and opened one up, starting to drink.

"Hey, Jade, whatcha drawing?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, it's a picture of what I think Dylan will look like all grown up. I'm doing you next." Jade said, holding up the picture. She was putting the finishing touches on Dylan's face.

"Wow, Dylan looks so handsome. Like a real prince." Yuki commented. Dylan was actually looking more like a cat than a prince, napping on the pull out table and drooling a bit. Jade chuckled.

"Maybe he'll cowboy up in the future." Jade commented.

"I love Dylan just the way he is." Yuki said. "I like him as a nerdy war fanatic."

"Yeah, it'd be weird if either of you had a head injury and your personality altered. That'd be hard to get used to." Jade said.

"Defiantly." Yuki agreed.

...

"Miss Xia Long." a tall man in a black suit and black sunglasses said. Yang jumped from surprise.

"Y-Yeah, why?" Yang asked.

"My name is Jasper. Madame Schnee requested I escort you and your family to Schnee manor. My co-workers Geophry and George will get you luggage, so please allow me to lead the way to the limo." he introduced.

"Oh, ok, Jasper." Yang said, motioning to the others to follow Jasper along with her.

"Woah! That's a huge car!" Ruby exclaimed upon seeing the super stretch limo. Yuki ran over to the limo.

"It's like we're celebs or something!" Yuki exclaimed. Dylan seemed not to trust the limo.

"Yuki, back away from that thing." Dylan warned. "It's unnatural for a car to be this long. I think we're hallucinating."

"No different than a minivan." Jade said.

"Yes, different from a minivan. Minivans are driven by stressed out mothers and packed with kids and their random crap. This is driven by a guy that looks like that guy from Black Butler. I don't trust him." Dylan explained.

"Why because you think he's a demon, you wuss?" Jade asked.

"I'm not a wuss! And he very well could be." Dylan crossed his arms.

"C'mon, you two, it's totally safe, just get in so we can go annoy Weiss." Yang said as she entered the limo.

...

Schnee manor looked quite festive. The outside was covered in Christmas lights, white of course, careful not to extinguish the theme of white. Snow covered the ground with the exception of the drive way and the trail to the front door. In front was a snow man wearing a Motley Crue tee shirt and had a guitar and Mohawk. Obviously made by Will. There was a reef on the door and holly twigs floating everywhere. Once inside you saw the business that took place. Maids and other servants scurried around, cleaning this, setting up that, hanging mistletoe there, hanging a reef at that door, ect. Cooks were setting up tables of cookies and hot cocoa along with discussing kitchen arrangements with Blake, who was apparently wanting to cook four days before Christmas through New Years so the cook could take off to spend with his family. Weiss came down the stairs wearing a white dress with a white jacket and white leggings. Her hair was in its normal side bun and her lips a light pink. As usual her skin looked fresh and white, like a falling snowflake. A snowflake wearing pink lipstick that is.

Weiss approached the group and greeted them, "I'm glad you made it here safely. How was your flight?"

"Horrible! They didn't do my coffee right!" Jade complained. "I said to DRIZZLE the hot fudge, not SQUIRT it."

"That's a minor inconvenience, Jade. I've dealt with worse." Weiss said.

"It was fine, except the stewardess was cranky." Yang said. "Couldn't take a joke."

"I thought it was just fine." Ruby said. Everyone stared at her. "What? At least the toilet flushed."

"And the whole time they played Clannad on the TV." Yuki added. "WHY! Why did Nagisa have to die? You can't just do that, that's not how life actually works."

"Do what, die?" Jade asked.

"Die before you're kids can even have proper memory." Yuki said.

"That happens all the time, Yuki." Weiss said.

"It does?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, yes it does." Yang said.

"Hmm... I like fields." Jade said randomly.

"Cassandra! William! Get down here!" Weiss called. A moment passed and as Cassandra, who was walking down the stairs, making sure to keep her regal posture, Will slid down the railing and landed on his butt.

"Ow. That hurt." Will commented as he pulled himself to his feet. He had changed a lot in two years now being thirteen and a lot taller. In fact, he was as tall as Weiss. His hair was a little more grown out but still short and shaggy, his face lacked any color now much like most of the Schnees, and he had a little more muscle mass. But still, he looked kinda puny. Yuki ran up and hugged him. "Woah! Hey, Princess." Will greeted the nine year old. He looked down at Yuki, who herself looked a little different. Yuki had gotten taller, but was still the same height as Dylan, which was four foot. Her hair was still in its signature low pigtails tied up in ribbons, which was red and green at the moment. Her cheeks still puffed out and her nose remained button like, but her face had matured a bit. Those two eyes, left silver and right blue remained the same. Still filled with light and joy, still naive and innocent. Will released Yuki before slipping on his jacket and dragging her outside.

Cassandra sighed. "Greetings." she said simply.

"Greetings? Don't ya mean, 'Yoyoyo! It's Cassa!'" Jade suggested. Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Cassa?" Cassandra asked.

"Yeah, it sounds cool. You could be all gangsta and stuff." Jade smirked. Cassandra shook her head.

"No, no I can't. But you can pretend to be a gangbanger all you want. I happen to prefer the life I have." Cassandra said.

"Oh, come on. It works as a nick name." Jade said.

"No, it does not. I go by Cassandra and nothing but Cassandra." Cassandra huffed, beginning to walk back up the stairs. Jade followed her all the way to her room. Cassandra glared at Jade. "Why are you following me?"

"Can I please, please, please, see what you're whipping up for the spring collection at Snowflake, oh mighty and wonderful Cassandra?" Jade begged.

"And why would I do that?" Cassandra asked.

"Because you can't possibly be so cold hearted to deny your fan and friend access to your genius." Jade said.

"Friend?" Cassandra quirked an eyebrow.

"We have a complicated long distance friendship." Jade said.

"No, we do not. We are not friends. If anything, we are acquaintances at most." Cassandra said, slipping into her room and slamming the door. She locked it from the inside and sunk against the door.

"I'm not gonna give up on you. It has nothing to do with the clothes or money, just know that." Jade murmured before she walked away. Cassandra looked around her room. The walls were a light shade of pink, which matched her pink bed spread and canopy, a white vanity was situated in the corner, next to a window with black curtains. Cassandra headed over to the vanity and sat down on the little stool. She pulled her hair out of the side ponytail and began to brush it gently. Silently at first, making sure that the 'oaf' was around to hear her.

Mirror, tell me something.

Tell me who's the loneliest, of all?

Mirror, tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all?

Fear of what's inside of me; tell me can a heart be turned to stone?

Mirror mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see.

I can keep it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me?

Mirror mirror, tell me something- who's the loneliest of all?

I'm the loneliest of all.

Cassandra stared at her reflection. Gently, she whipped off the makeup on her forehead to reveal a broken heart scar on the fore left side. Shivers ran down her back. Nobody could be trusted, she could only trust her enclosed circle of immediate family, Mom and William. Nobody else was safe. They were dangerous, they just wanted to create more scars like that one. More scars like the one going all the way down Weiss' face and down her neck. The scar that left her blind in one eye. Cassandra re-applied foundation to her imperfection before beginning to curl her hair and change her outfit before dinner.

...

"FINALLY!" Ruby exclaimed. Blake chuckled, grabbing the new found book that they had been searching everywhere for. Of course Dylan just had to like the ones that were hard to find. Blake read the back.

"I'm getting myself a copy of this. It looks interesting." Blake said.

"Oh, what's it about?" Ruby asked.

"It's a love story about a plantation owner's daughter and a faunus slave boy during the Faunus War." Blake said, grabbing two of the book and putting it in her basket. "Oh and the other two books in the trilogy."

"Oh, it's a trilogy?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, apparently. I really hope this isn't too over his head." Blake said.

"Maybe you should read them first."Ruby suggested.

"Mmm. It seems like violence will be our only problem and since the boy reads about faunus war strategies for fun, that shouldn't be a problem." Blake said, scanning the rest of the books in the isle. "Oh, he'd like this." Blake grabbed a book. Ruby scanned the books as well.

"I gotta admit, I sometimes feel stupid talking with him. He's always explaining to me what would be a great plan of attack and what not. I just feel like I have to nod and say uhuh." Ruby sighed.

"Well, think of it this way, he's obviously unique. How many kids are interested in old faunus warfare?" Blake pointed out. "I'm gonna try and find some more stuff for Molly." Ruby headed over Yang, who was currently looking at an Achieve Men auto biography.

"Hey, Rubes, you think I can get Jade to read something if cute boys are involved?" Yang asked.

"I don't know. Does she even like Achieve Men?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, she really likes Mark." Yang said. "I'm gonna get it. It's on clearance." Ruby looked into Yang's basket.

"Wow, could you have grabbed any more manga and art books?" Ruby asked.

"Could you have grabbed any more faunus revolution books." Yang motioned to Ruby's basket.

"True. Let's go check out." Ruby suggested.

...

"Ruby, look." Yang said. Ruby looked up from the doll she grabbed for Yuki and over at Yang, who was sitting on a giant stuffed ursa's back. "Getty up, Ursy!" Yang joked. Ruby tapped her chin.

"Maybe I can get that for Yuki." Ruby thought aloud.  
"I wanna get it for her, I found it." Yang said.

"Ok, but if we find that doll she's been looking all over for, I'm getting it, I don't care who found it." Ruby said.

"Yeah, I know. " Yang said, grabbing the ursa and beginning to drag it through the store.

...

"Oh, these shoes are cute." Weiss looked at a pair of ice looking stilettos. "Perfect, I can get it for Cassandra, but it's really for me since we currently have the same foot size."

"Wow, do you normally give gifts like that?" Blake asked, comparing black skirts.

"No, I just really like those shoes and if I buy a pair for her and a pair for me, she'll think I'm crazy." Weiss said.

"You think?" Blake asked. "I have the exact same boots as Molly and she doesn't care."

"Really? I thought Cassandra might get angry." Weiss said. "But what do I know, I'll get myself these and get Cassandra them too. As long as we don't wear them the same day, we should be fine."

"Yeah, remember to spoil yourself every once in a while, Weiss. You're constantly working, let yourself relax or your gonna collapse." Blake said.

"Yeah, that's why I invited you guys for Christmas, for whatever reason, you three make me feel at ease." Weiss commented, grabbing her size.

...

"Hey, Ruby, does this look cool?" Yang asked, holding up a big G.I. Joe set.

"Yeah, why?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know what to get Luke." Yang said. Ruby sighed.

"Why are you so stressed?" Ruby asked.

"Because I don't know how I'm supposed to be a mom to a kid that lost his. I mean, James and I are getting married soon and I'll be his step-mother. I don't know how to do that." Yang said.

"Well, I can tell you this much, it'll probably be sorta like when you and Jade found out. It'll be slow, but Luke may not be as open as Jade was, just be there and love on him the best you can without scaring him." Ruby said.

"O-Ok." Yang said, putting it in her cart. "Wow, we bought the store."

"Yep! And the best part is most of it is Weiss' shopping money she gave us." Ruby said.

"Well that's enough to make anyone festive." Yang giggled.


	2. Chapter 2 - Accident

"Geez, who knew wrapping gifts was so tiring." Ruby stretched her arms then directed her attention back to the new package in her lap. Yang chuckled.

"Yep." Yang commented, continuing to tape one of Jade's gifts to the point Weiss wasn't sure anyone could get in it. "Acid proof tape." Yang smirked.

"Um... The things people buy." Weiss shook her head.

"I had to buy an acid proof suit when Jade came down with the flu." Yang said. "She kept hacking up acid everywhere."

"Yes, I'm sure she did." Weiss rolled her eyes playfully. Suddenly Ruby's phone started to ring. Ruby sighed and grabbed it.

"Hello, this is Ruby Wilson." Ruby answered.

"Do you know any of the people I'm gonna name to you? Jerry Bobson, Dara Gibson, Nina Gibson, Jason Gibson, Neil Gibson, Melina Gibson, Isabella Wu'Kong, Molly Wu'Kong, Mei-Yuki Belladonna, or Dylan Belladonna?" the voice on the other end asked.

"The last for. Yuki and Dylan are my kids, why?" Ruby asked, rather confused with the question.

"They're all in the hospital. They were in a pretty bad car pileup. Fortunately, Nobody in your family is dead yet, but a lot of other people were killed in the accident." the voice explained. Ruby froze.

"C-Can I have the address?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, they're at Vale City Hospital on 1800 St. Alexander street." the voice said. Ruby hung up and scribbled the address on a piece of paper.

"What was that?" Yang asked.

"B-Blake, Molly, Yuki, and Dylan were all in a really bad car crash." Ruby said in fear. Yang and Weiss shot up off the floor.

"I'll go get the others, you and Yang go ahead. Here, take William's Porsh." Weiss tossed keys at Yang.

"Wait, William has a Porsha?" Yang asked.

"Yes, he got it for his fifth birthday, now go." Weiss urged.

...

_ "Yuki, I swear, it's totally edible." Molly said._

_ "I don't trust that. It's ursa." Yuki crossed her arms._

_ "Actually, ursa tastes pretty good if cooked right." Blake said._

_ "Yeah, it really does." Dylan agreed. Yuki stared out the window and at the scenery around them. It was a neat sight, all the snow on the streets of Vale that soon disappeared as they approached the highway. Yuki and Dylan wanted to go ahead and buy their gifts since they had their money on them, so Blake and Molly took them. Molly was currently driving, now being fifteen and needing some practice. Dylan looked over at his twin. "We won't make you eat it."_

_ "I know, I'm just tired." Yuki sighed._

_ "Ah, I understand." Dylan said. "Yuki move!" _

_..._

Yuki lied there, hooked up to many machines and tubes. Her hair was scattered messily across her pillow, looking a tad shorter than usual and at some places layered. Her skin looked more pale, much like Molly's 'vampire skin' and a mask was place over her face to help her breath. Dylan, who lied in the bed beside hers looked a lot worse off. He was hooked up to every machine imaginable, his black cat ears plastered against his head like they did when he cried, his skin even paler than Weiss' hair was white, half of his face covered by a bandage and the other half painted black and blue. Ruby looked at the twins. Both were covered in bruises and scrapes, but anyone could see that Dylan was barely hanging on. Yang sat over by Yuki, gently combing the stray hair out of her pale face. Ruby wandered over to Dylan and kneeled beside him, figuring Yang was keeping an eye on Yuki since she wasn't as bad off. The doorknob turned to reveal Nathan and Jade. Jade, unsurprisingly went over to Yuki, them being closer than Jade was with Dylan, and Nathan joining Ruby next to Dylan.

"W-What happened?" Ruby asked to know one in particular.

...

_ Yuki lazily rose her head and immediately noticed a blood covered Dylan head lying on her chest. His body was scrambled and unnaturally positioned on the gravel they lied on. Yuki felt her heart practically stop. She tried to scream for help, but her lips wouldn't move. Yuki looked down at her side, where she discovered her most likely fatal injury. She turned her head to the side to see a bunch of paramedics running towards her. They tossed Dylan on a stretcher like a rag doll and did something similar to her, not really being that careful with the two fragile bodies. Yuki saw everything go fuzzy as her hearing got mixed and distorted. She closed her eyes, giving into what she thought was the end._

_..._

"And those two went flying out of the windshield. The other two remained in the car, but the airbags failed to work." the nurse explained. "The girl, she's probably going to live. We can tell she a bit more conscious despite her coma. The boy though, I'm afraid you'll be making a very difficult decision soon."

"Keep him on the life support." Ruby said.

"We will, but after a week, you need to have to decide whether or not to take him off. If his condition doesn't improve in that time, it'd be best to not let him suffer." the nurse walked away with that. Ruby looked back down at the sleeping boy. 'He has been such a good kid, it would be cruel to let him suffer, but how could I just let him die?' Ruby thought.

"Blake and Molly are awake. Surprisingly, they made a quicker recovery. They'll of course be here a while, but they're awake and talking." Weiss walked into the room. Her icy eyes then lied on the twins. "Oh, n-never mind, I'll tell her your busy."

"No, I'd like to check on her too." Ruby said. Yang pat Ruby on the back, the two of them following Weiss to Blake and Molly's room. Inside Blake was as usual busying herself with a novel, but of course, anyone could see she wasn't paying it any attention. Maybe holding a book helped her relax or something. Molly was obviously awake, brown eyes staring at the ceiling. She looked like if she ever cried, she would, but instead she had a 'shoot me now' look on her face. Sun was sitting beside Blake, trying to get her attention, Jake was playing a hand held video game as if nothing ever happened, and Jeni was talking at Molly, who was currently snuggling with the little girl. Ruby crept over to Blake along with Yang and Weiss.

"Hey." Blake said simply, somewhat looking up from her book.

"Good book?" Yang asked, trying to act casual.

"I don't know, I can't finish this sentence." Blake sighed as she set the book down and sat up to face her friends. "You got me, I'm worried sick."

"I'd hope so they don't think Dylan's going to make it." Ruby said in a rather bitter tone. "How can you pretend everything's fine?"

"I just don't want to ever feel weak and helpless. Look, I know Dylan like the back of my hand, he'll fight through this. He's used to fighting things off, he has the nada virus." Blake explained. Ruby froze.

"H-He has the nada virus?" Ruby asked.

"I minor case, but indeed a case. I thought he told you about it." Blake said.

"How come he had none of the symptoms from what I've seen?" Ruby asked.

"Same reason you haven't had any symptoms. It's dormant at the moment. But the virus can come back at any given time, like that day in Beacon's gardens." Blake explained. "I'm sorry, I didn't bring it up because I thought you knew and I knew it was hard to have a kid that is ill."

"Ok." Ruby almost in a whisper. "You took care of him a lot more than you fessed up to, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I practically raised him up to the point you took him in. Rick was never around, so I took care of Dylan." Blake said. "He was kinda like my son as well as my nephew."

"Finally! Level ten!" Jake exclaimed. Molly grabbed a book and threw it at her brother. "OW! Molly!"

"I just killed six people and that number will most likely increase to seven! How can you just play your game like nothing happened!? LOOK AT ME, JAKE!" Molly screamed. Jake froze in fear. When Molly got this way, she normally would find the sharpest knife in the drawer and run off to the graveyard. Or lock herself in her room.

"Molly, calm down, you are not the one at fault here. It was the idiot drunk driver coming home from the bar." Blake said.

"No, I did this. I have I had just paid a little bit more attention-"

"They came at us from the side, Molly. It's not your fault." Blake tried to assure. Molly just turned her back on everyone so they wouldn't see the tears trickle down her cheeks.

...

"Dylan, come on, I'll do anything." Yuki begged. She was curled up in Dylan's bed, snuggled against the older twin. No reply as usual. Ruby gently rubbed Yuki's back.

"Baby girl, I got you something other than hospital food to eat." Ruby said, trying to sooth the otherwise restless girl.

"Not until Dylan is awake to eat with me." Yuki murmured.

"Sweetie, you haven't eaten in days. You need to eat something." Ruby said. Yuki's mussels relaxed a bit, letting Ruby know that Yuki had no intent on moving. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry, but his time is up. Tomorrow they're pulling the plug. This is the time to say goodbye and say whatever you need to tell him. But Dylan loved you dearly, and he wouldn't want you to tear yourself apart like this."

"He'll wake up. I know he will." Yuki sobbed. "He can't die, he's a prince. My prince." Ruby embraced the two siblings from behind.

"Yuki, life isn't a fairytale. There aren't always happy endings. And I think you were born into a family where there are no happy endings." Ruby felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"He switched places with me quickly before the car hit. I should be the one dying, not him." Yuki whimpered.

"You said he was a prince. Princes do that kind of stuff. They're brave and self sacrificing. So, Dylan's proven himself a hero." Ruby felt her voice start to shake. "And I'm proud of our little knight." Yuki sobbed more.

"Yeah, he's always going to be my hero." Yuki wailed.

...

"Thus, kindly I scattered. The beloved face of my dearest Kilono, sinking to the depths of our lake as the boat burned. As the tears fell, I ran, ran away from it all, eventually, I found my home. As I crawled into the silk sheets, I made a vow. I will make Kilono happy by living a long and successful life, and trust me when I say this, those who tell me who I am and who I will be can fall away like leaves on a fall tree. So, farewell my beloved Kilono, I'll see you on the other side of the tree one day again." Blake finished the book Dylan had requested for Christmas. She figured even if he couldn't really register it, it'd be a good idea to read to him. Blake convinced herself it distracted her, but she couldn't lie anymore. "Dylan, I'm sorry, I can't pretend anymore. I hate seeing you like this." Blake felt tears burst out of her eyes. "I love you, sweetie." Blake held his hand and brought it to her cheek. "I'll always love you."

...

Molly rose from crying on the edge of Dylan's bed before bending over on kiss his forehead. "I love you so much, Dylan." Molly whispered before rising back and leaving, opening the door for Ruby. "Your turn." Molly said, putting her emotionless expression back on her face.

"Ok." Ruby whimpered. Ruby walked into the white hospital room, kneeling beside Dylan's bed. "Hey, baby, it's me." Ruby started to caress his black hair. "I'm sorry this had to happen, but I'm proud of you. You said you were going to be a hero and you are. You saved your sister from this taking it all without a second thought, I'm so proud of you. I love you so much, honey." Tears streamed down Ruby's face. She gently kissed his forehead and continued to embrace the pale nine year old. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop this." Ruby sobbed. "This isn't fair for anyone especially you when you had so much ahead of you." Ruby cried a little more before pulling away and spotting a lone tear sneaking its way down his pale cheek.

...

"Yuki, I swear, you look like an emo, wipe that awful eyeliner." Jade demanded. Yuki was wearing a custom made puffy black dress with ruffles and puffed sleeves. She was wearing skull and crossbone panty hose with black mary janes and had a thick layer of black eyeliner. Her hair was in shorter but yet still low pigtails tied with black ribbons. In Yuki's hands was a bundle of marigolds, Dylan's favorite flower and Momo, Yuki's favorite stuffed bear. Jade quirked an eyebrow. "A teddy bear? Seriously, Yuki, it's a funeral not a trip to the park." Jade scolded.

"Let me take Momo. She comforts me, maybe it'll keep me relatively calm." Yuki said, squeezing Momo tighter. Jade sighed.

"Fine. Whatever, I just want to get this over with." Jade said as she walked off. Yuki stood there, feeling her hear t break more.

"Jade, how can you be so cold hearted. Dylan died, he's... He's never coming back." Yuki sobbed, the eyeliner beginning to run down her face.

...

"Hey, Dylan, hold onto this for me, ok. I want you to have Momo. She's kept me safe from nightmares at times, maybe she can do the same for you. " Yuki sobbed, tucking the stuffed bear into Dylan's arms. "There, and here's a one of your books in case you get bored." Yuki lied a book on Dylan's chest. "I love you, Dylan. I love you so, so, so much, so take care of yourself ok. I-I-I" Yuki had a meltdown, breaking down into uncontrolled sobs and falling to her knees. Luke knelt beside her, slowly bringing Yuki to her feet and helping her back to her spot. Nelly looked over at Dylan, slowly dragging herself up to the coffin.

"You were my first friend. I'm going to miss you very much, Dylan. So please wait on me. I'll see you soon." Nelly whispered as she lied a lily in with the bed of flower that had been created in the coffin. She then crept back to her seat next to Penny. Lastly, it was Yang's turn. In all honesty, Yang had been putting it off. She didn't like crying in front of people, she didn't want to leave Ruby alone in such a vulnerable state while so many people were around, and she simply didn't know what to tell Dylan. Yang slowly but surely made her way over to Dylan.

"Hey, it's Aunt Yang. I-I don't really know what to say so, forgive me. I love you, and I know you weren't too close with me, but I really loved you a lot. So I hope you can be happy up there, so please, if the whole guardian angel thing actually exists, take care of Yuki and Ruby. And tell whatever his or her name is I said hi." Yang kissed his nose and left.

.

.

They set Dylan's grave in the ground and started to toss dirt over top it. Yuki's eyes widened. "NO! NO! He's still alive! He's just napping, stop it! You'll hurt him if you bury him! Let me go!" Yuki broke down into tears. "H-He's just sleeping." Yang scooped her up and started to carry the crying girl back into the house, so she couldn't see the dirt being tossed atop the coffin_**. **_

Jeni who was still outside, watching everything felt tears form. "I-I can see the future. For real. I-I really am a mage."


	3. Chapter 3 - Memories Come Rushing Back

I waited for you today  
But you didn't show  
No no no

Yuki looked over at Yang who was chopping up garlic for omelets.

_ "Just leave me alone!" Yuki screamed. Jade backed away from the little girl._

_ "So you're really going to slit your wrists? I thought you were against that." Jade questioned._

_ "Well I already do so back off!" Yuki snapped. "Forever. Pfft. He lied. And you wouldn't understand that! Now go! Be gone!"_

I needed You today  
So where did You go? 

Yuki whipped away the tear that almost fell. She glanced over at Jade, who was drawing something. Normally Yuki would've looked over Jade's shoulder, but Yuki hadn't done that since Dylan's death a month prior. It was the twins' birthday. The first since knowing Dylan Yuki would spend without him. Actually, Yuki and Dylan wanted to spend their birthdays together so they had a cupcake for each year the first year together, making it so they could spend those missing years together. This wasn't going to go down peaceful. Ruby hadn't left her room, staying inside and crying. Yuki had forced herself out of bed, wanting to eat Dylan's favorite omelet that morning. Yuki found all of her methods of comfort were failing. She slept in one of Dylan's shirts each night, soaking up the faint scent of Dylan and occasionally falling asleep comforted. Other times she'd snuggle with her stuffed animals, or go sit under the twins' favorite tree in the backyard by the stable, or at times she'd read one of Dylan's books. Most of the time, Yuki would just lie down next to his grave or find a place to hide and cut. She was starting to understand why Yang had, and if Yang went back, Yuki wouldn't scold her. Yuki needed Dylan's presence. She needed his gentle touch, his calm voice, his soft black hair and ears, his comforting aura set off despite reading about faunus warfare.

You told me to call  
Said You'd be there  
And though I haven't seen You  
Are You still there? 

_"Teddy Bear, what am I going to wear tomorrow? I have no other clothes." Dylan asked Yuki, who was hanging from the branch of a big tree in the open back yard. _

_ "You can borrow some of my clothes. I'm sure they'll fit." Yuki suggested. Dylan shrugged._

_ "Just no frilly skirts, please." Dylan agreed._

_ "Ok!" Yuki exclaimed happily. "Whatcha, reading?" _

_ "It's a book of fairy tales. I'm currently reading The Boy with Fire and The Girl with Water. It's a personal favorite of mine." Dylan replied._

_ "What's it about?" Yuki asked._

_ "It's about twins that have the special abilities to conger and control fire and water. The boy controls fire and the girl controls water. They have to go on an adventure to find a waterfall with healing properties but, it's guarded by monsters. In the end, the boy sacrifices himself for his sister, falling into the water and the flame that kept him alive went out." Dylan told the story to Yuki. _

_ "That's sad. I'd hate to lose you to some stupid monster." Yuki commented._

_ "You won't. I'm gonna stay here and protect you no matter what, I promise." Dylan took the oath. Yuki got down from the tree and sat next to her brother._

_ "I promise the same." Yuki said, extending her pinkie. Dylan wrapped his pinkie around Yuki's._

_ "It's an oath then." Dylan smiled his soft smile at his energetic twin._

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side 

_"Dylan, please!" Yuki sobbed, holding his hand gently. "Please, wake up for me. I love you, so don't leave me." No reply. Just that silence. It kept greeting her. "H-Hey Dylan, I wrote you a poem story, would you like to hear it?"_

_ "I can't sleep,_

_ Only weep._

_ Where did this fear come from?  
Little bees,_

_ Buzz happily._

_ Why do I cry?_

_ What did I do to make,_

_ My world earthquake?_

_ Or am I just too naive?_

_ If I sing a song,_

_ Would you sing along?_

_ So the melody can harmonize,_

_ And cover up my lies."_

So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I"m never alone

_"I'll always protect you, Teddy Bear. Even if I die, our spirits are connected, I'll always watch over you and keep you safe. It's because I love you so dearly." Dylan kissed Yuki's forehead. Yuki whipped her tears away. "Don't be afraid of the nightmares. They mean nothing."_

_ "O-Ok, Dylan. Goodnight." Yuki murmured._

_ "Goodnight." Dylan's eyes fluttered shut._

And though I cannot see You  
And I can't explain why

_"Mom, if Dylan's still with me, why can't I see him?" Yuki asked. _

_ "You share the same blood and genetic features, Yuki. And his memories live on, he can always be alive in your heart." Ruby explained. _

Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life 

_ "It's ok, I promise." Dylan smiled, holding out his hand._

_ "You promise the ghosts won't get me?" Yuki asked._

_ "I promise. It'll be ok, after all it's just our kitchen." Dylan assured._

We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me 

_ "We're special, because we share all the same genetic features and were born at the same time. It gives us a special bond, even if we're away, we can feel the other's troubles and fear. Our auras are connected somehow." Yuki explained. Luke looked at the twins in awe._

_ "So you can feel each other's pain?" Luke asked._

_ "Not physical, but emotional. I can almost sense when is in Yuki need. We can't separate. We are a part of each other." Dylan explained further. "Which is why she's not getting married till she's fifty."_

And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

Yuki could sense some kind of presence. Almost like... Dylan. She could feel a pair of warm arms wrap around her and his aura adjusting to keep her comfortable. Tear started to fall. 'He's here. He's right here.' she thought, then the presence disappeared.

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I"m never alone

_ "DYLAN!" Yuki cried. "PLEASE, PLEASE. IT'S NOW OR NEVER! PLEASE!" _

Yuki felt her stomach twist like a wet wash rag. FLASH! 'No, No, not this again! Not another flash! No, I don't want to relive that anymore. I don't want to be back in the crash!' Yuki mentally screamed as she felt tears fall as she ran to the bathroom.

We cannot separate  
You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

Yuki began to throw up as memories raced through her mind. The same flash she kept having. Her and Dylan on the hard gravel, half of Dylan's face covered with blood and glass. Yuki started to breath heavy as she puked. She wanted to believe Dylan was with her, that he watched over her, but she knew it couldn't be.

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone

Yang scooped up a crying, exhausted Yuki who was curled up in a ball on the bathroom floor. She carried the poor little girl up the Dylan's room, lying her in Dylan's bed and tucking her in. Yuki felt the tears roll down her cheeks.

"I knew you'd want to sleep her tonight." Yang said. "Get more rest, you'll need it. And if you feel better later, I have a surprise for you." Yang left, leaving Yuki in the dusty room. Yuki rolled her face into Dylan's pillow, taking in the scent as a comfort and a sorrow.

...

"What's this?" Yang asked as she came across a paper in the hallway.

**Dylan**

**I never thought my heart could feel so empty,**

**Maybe I didn't realize how much I needed you.**

**It all happened right before my eyes.**

**Shattered glass,**

**Shattered lives.**

**You slept for so long in that white room.**

**Of course, I tried to wake you up, but,**

**Unfortunately you never did.**

**Death took my Prince away,**

**Years cannot heal this pain.**

**Like a fire burns a building down to nothing,**

**Another girl has taken over me.**

**Now I, not the real Yuki, will say goodbye to my beloved twin.**

"Yuki." Yang whispered. "This is the twentieth this week. She keeps writing these poems and stories. She's drawn a few pictures, but none of these are ever going to help her move on. In fact they seemed to make it worse. Yang could recognize the true nature of all the short stories and pictures more than anyone else. Even Molly ceased to understand them without observing them for a long period of time and she was the darkest person Yang knew. Maybe Yuki was now. Yuki wished Dylan had never tried to protect her. She wish she had died in his place or had at least died with him. Yang sighed. "You're too young to give into all this. Please stop."

...

"Dylan, I'm bored." A girl with long blonde hair that was put in two side buns complained. She had beautiful blue eyes, a pale complexion, and was wearing a simple white sun dress. She had big, fluffy, feathery wings. Dylan looked up from his peak hole in his necklace, one each person had.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about Yuki." Dylan sighed.

"She'll get over it. And unless I die young, I've only got so much time with ya." the girl pouted. Dylan chuckled and went over to hug her.

"Hey, do you know your name yet?" Dylan asked.

"Secret." she smirked.

"Secret? Why?" Dylan asked.

"If you want to know so badly, check your peeping tom necklace." she grinned. "I'm sure Mom will say it sometime along the line."

"Fine." Dylan sighed, beginning to check his necklace again.

"Nauhuh! I want time with Dylan!" she exclaimed. She appeared to be about fourteen. Dylan rolled his eyes at her.

"I can't believe I'm giving into you." Dylan said.

"Because you're a shrimp." she stuck out her tongue playfully.

"I'm still older." Dylan said.


	4. Author's Notes and Contest

AH! Please don't burn me at the stake! I'm just an author! Hehe, yeah, I know.

Random Viewer - WHY DID YOU KILL DYLAN!?

Me- Well, it was planed out ever since I introduced Dylan in the series. I had always planned on killing Dylan off physically, but Dylan is a character you can't truly discard. You see, my original plan was to have Rick kill Dylan for wanting to stay with Ruby and Yuki, but I decided against this and came up with the idea of an unexpected accident, thus the car crash. Dylan being some what based off of Allen Avadonia from Mothy P's Evillous Chronicles- The Story Of Evil, he sacrificed himself for his twin sister who would've been killed without a second thought. Now for those of you who want a quick overview of my plan, here it is.

SPOILERS!

Ok, so remember what Molly said when Blake almost died about how she couldn't truly lose Blake, because Blake would become her guardian angel? Well that was important. If you look back, I was hinting at Dylan's death with Jeni's flash-forwards. Anywho, Dylan becomes Yuki's guardian angel, and after the baby is born (He is watching over her for a little bit until she's born to ensure safety) he will come down and rest within Yuki, waiting for his duty to protect her. He can be called on by Yuki and will talk with her, comfort her, and continue to be her best friend, always looking out for her and keeping her from harm's way. Over all, Dylan will still be important character and will have future roles rather than being kept alive in flashbacks. His role of guardian angel enhances Yuki's fighting style (Yes, I'm about to get into that) and we will fight beside her, but is careful nobody but Yuki sees him.

Since I've already spilled Yuki will be given a sharp object, let's go ahead and get somewhat into that. So Blake building a combat and ect. school wasn't random. It had a purpose. Rather than sending the kids to Beacon as one would expect, I'm gonna send Miss Yuki to that school which I haven't decided a name for yet a year early. She is trying to become a huntress because Dylan and her share a life now, Dylan being able to come out of her heart but nobody can see him except Yuki. Therefore, Yuki wants to live her life up to Dylan's expectations he had set for himself and become a huntress, minoring in theater and writing. This plot will be explored in the next story, Six Mix Matched Souls.

END OF SPOILERS

Also, I have a little contest thingy. So I've been tossing and turning on what to name Ruby's daughter. Yes, she will be a girl, and yes, I have a lot of girl names I like and since she was decided to be brought into the story pretty recently, I have no name. I've been thinking over Ming, but honestly, I keep feeling like if Yang has another kid that should be their name. So hopefully, you guys have ideas. Please leave a girl name in the reviews. Thanks. Hopefully this made you a little less angry, so please stick around. I promise I can make this work.

Love ya,

Luna-chan.


	5. Chapter 4 - My Guardian Angel

_**"Who is this?" a tall faunus man asked. A fairly small framed girl in a beautiful green dress and a green hood stood silently next to a monkey faunus. He had scraggly blonde hair pulled back into a small ponytail, brown eyes, and an athletic build. **_

_** "Hello, I'm Markus and this is my wife, Ming." the monkey faunus said. The girl, now known as Ming looked up from the small bottle she had been playing with in her small, pale hands. **_

_** "A pleasure to be in the presence of her highness in the flesh. Invited, indeed we were, you wouldn't want to displease you master, would you?" Ming asked.**_

_** "Uh-No, of course not. Please, make yourself at home. The Queen is in the hanging gardens." the guard allowed the two to enter. As soon as the guard closed the door, Ming huffed. **_

_** "Geez, I swear the guards are getting dumber and dumber. What do you think, Jake?" Ming complained. Jake chuckled.**_

_** "Well at least once 'you know who's' supreme ruler get up is off, you won't have to deal with 'em, Sweetums." Jake said, his tail wrapping around her shoulders. Ming was a lot shorter than Jake, about the height of a twelve or thirteen year old. She sighed.**_

_** "I hope so. I want to get back my family. I mean, it's only me and my two sisters." she said, pulling the hood further down to hide her face.**_

_** "Trust me, I want my family back too. I wouldn't mind a little less drama for a change." Jake said.**_

_** "Yeah..." she said. "So, why do you think that she won't change?" **_

_** "Because the darkness took over. None of us saw it coming, especially that she'd team up with Richard and P.J. Arc." Jake said sadly. "I miss her." **_

_** "We all do. So let's do this, let's not kill her, but talk some sense into the poor girl?" the girl in green offered.**_

_** "Yeah, let's do that, little missy." Jake said, pulling the tiny framed girl into a hug.**_

_**...**_

"Another flash? Why was my brother with that unknown girl?" Jeni asked as she paced her room. The six year old was dressed in a pair of ripped jeans, a red tee shirt, and beat up sneakers. Her long brown hair was in a ponytail, tied up in an orange scrunchy, her white cat ears circle around like a radar. She was starting to learn her powers more under the training of a certain ghost. Jenny had been teaching Jeni how to control her powers, and now, the six year old could whoop her older siblings butt if she chose. But despite how tempting it had been, Jeni tried to only use her powers peacefully and for everyone's benefit. Her family now knew of Jeni's extraordinary abilities, but it was getting irritating. Since Jeni had predicted Dylan's death, they kept trying to see if the baby would be ok. All Jeni could see was Yuki and Jade acting like idiots, stretching their faces in creepy and in Jade's case, quite disturbing forms. Maybe all that potter was helping her mold her face. Jeni sighed. She'd always get something blurry or completely different when she tried to see the future. The flashes came at their own will, and never were they what everyone wanted her to predict. She had predicted Blake getting home late from the grocery store of all things in a long, hour long flash of Blake getting stuck in traffic and stumbling in the house pissed off. How did _THAT_ of all things help her?

"Jeni, dinner." Molly opened the door.

"Oki doki." Jeni decided to penguin walk her way to the door before stopping and observing Molly's appearance. Molly seemed to have smoke on her face, mascara and eyeliner running down her cheeks, but still thickly applied on her actually eyes. Her lips had black lipstick on, and she was wearing all black gothic lolita outfit accompanied by a long black cloak. Her hair that reached her knees was tangled and smelled of smoke. "Sissy?"

"I know, I look like a mess." Molly said, grabbing Jeni's hand and leading her to the dining room, which was actually an eat in kitchen. Unlike one would expect, the royal family lived in 1/13 of the palace. They used the kitchen, four bedrooms, a guest room, the library, a living room, and the library. That was it, the rest of the well built, extraordinary palace with many rooms magnificently decorated and filled with valuable artifacts was used as a tourist attraction.

Jeni sat down in her chair and watched Molly sneak away once more. Jeni didn't know if Molly had eaten anything in about a month. She kept herself locked away in her room, and if you stood outside, you could smell to unpleasant and distinct smells. Blood and fire. Jeni could sometimes use her magic to see what Molly was up to. She was cutting, not that, that was unusual for Molly, and she was also burning a bunch of random things in the fireplace. She had tossed flowers, books, a...mouse...live mouse... and jewelry, clothes, shoes, letters, photos, paintings, notebooks, basically anything Molly could get her hands on, she through it in the fire to watch it burn as her wrists bled.

"Where's Molly?" Blake asked, setting down a plate of chicken casserole in front of Jeni. Jeni closed her eyes, making herself see exactly what Molly was up to.

"She's burning stuff... Is that a _cat_?" Jeni said, shaking her head to leave. Blake quirked an eyebrow.

"What is that girl up to?" and with that, Blake left the room, walking down the hallway to Molly's room. "Molly, open up." CREEK! Only a lone, bloodshot, brown eye appeared and a eyeliner stained cheek.

"What is it?" Molly's voice quivered.

"What are you doing, it's dinner?" Blake inquired. "Last time I checked, you _liked_ chicken casserole."

"I have... stuff to do." Molly said.

"What kind of, 'stuff'?" Blake asked.

"Stuff, stuff. Fire stuff, knife stuff, screwed up stuff you wouldn't understand. It's for us cursed people." Molly tried to close the door, but Blake stopped it, opening it and walking inside.

"Talk to me about this. What makes you think that you are cursed?" Blake asked, sitting on Molly's bed. Molly sighed. When mama gets comfortable, she isn't leaving, a lesson Molly, Sun, and Jeni all learned early on. Jake was still figuring that out... He didn't pay attention very often.

"Well last time I checked, my skin is white, my eyes turn red when I'm in a trance, and I killed people." Molly said. "Let's see what else? Oh yeah, my aunt cursed our family, my dad was a serial killer, my grandma is heaven knows where, my sister's a mage, my brother's an idiot, my dad's disabled, and my cousin's dead. Now try to explain to me what this is if it isn't a curse, because I don't deserve this life when I didn't do anything wrong." Blake sighed.

"Honey, it's not that bad. Yes, we lost Dylan, but as much as you want to blame yourself, it wasn't your fault. In reality, only two people are at fault for Dylan's death and that would be the drunkard that started the accident and Dylan himself. It would've been Yuki's death if Dylan hadn't through himself in Yuki's seat and shoved her aside. He _chose_ to die for her sake." Blake explained. "And he loved you. He would hate to see you like this."

"He didn't deserve it, he didn't do anything wrong. He-he was a good, selfless kid, it-it should've been me. Why couldn't I have died!? Why couldn't someone just put my out of my misery!? Why is it my only way out id myself!? Why can't somebody else kill me!?" Molly broke down into violent sobs. Blake wrapped her arms around a crying Molly.

"What exactly has you feeling this way?" Blake asked.

"Ever since I was little, I've been different. I've been deathly pale, and just... Dark. I can't relate to people. I can't feel someone's pain, and at times, I have no sympathy for them. T-There's this... voice in my head that keep telling me to do things I know are wrong. And sometimes, I give in just so it'll shut up and go away. And at night, it's cold, and shadows creep around and they whisper in my ear. I-I'm sick of it." Molly sobbed.

"That's... Peculiar. I-I don't know what's wrong, but I'm not going to let this continue any longer than it has to. I'm gonna get you help-"

"Mom, I swear I'm not crazy!" Molly cried.

"That's not what I'm saying. Just, calm down, try to control it. Don't listen to it, replace that voice with something comforting." Blake suggested. Molly closed her eyes gently, trying to sort the distorted thoughts bouncing around.

_The voice of winds heralds winter  
Straining my ears to it, I tremble  
Next to you, I see your white breath  
It looks freezing_

It's time of year for life to wither again  
And eagerly wait for the next spring  
I listen to the spiral of life  
In the light sprouting out like a bud

Knowing I'm fated to rust away,  
I desperately wish yet to live  
I still wanna sing

I hope to make _ｍｙ__mark on the world  
Proof that I did live..._

I don't want a tearjerker song  
I mean it, please, at this moment  
Let me still smile happily...next to you  
I wanna sing more heartwarming songs

Having overwintered a few times,  
I finally realized what this feeling was  
I had no chance to tell it to you  
But I believe our souls are linked straight

I can't see anything but darkness...  
I can't hear anything at all...  
I'm scared...  
I feel painful...  
I'm lonely...

Despite everything is withering  
Your gentle smile stays in me  
I'm taking it with me...

Please keep singing heartwarming songs  
Even if you are despaired of lonliness  
Don't forget that I'll be always around you  
You'll never ever be alone

I'm not lonely because I have you  
I feel your warm hands holding me  
I can't hear anything but I feel,  
Through your fingers..."I love you," your heart

I don't want a tearjerker song  
I mean it, please, at this moment  
Let me sing with you more  
I wanna sing heartwarming songs with you yet  
I'll dedicate a farewell song to you  
Before I depart this life, I wanna tell you  
Thank you

_ Long, wavy, black hair, golden eyes, pale complexion, and dark purple cat ears. messy black hair, tiny hands, tiny black cat ears, blue eye to the left and silver to the right. Shaggy blonde hair, big brown eyes, playful monkey tail dancing about. The only light was the moon shining light inside the big room. Just another warm ,peaceful, summer night in the summer lodge, up where the Yeast Yetis ran around, back where the wild flower dance in the wind. _

Molly's mussels relaxed a bit. "Better?" Blake asked.

"Much." Molly replied shortly, opening up her eyes and getting up.

"Good, now let's get you cleaned up for dinner." Blake said with a gentle smile.

...

Yuki looked at the note on the floor. She hadn't written this one.

_'From P to TB - Follow the trail of lilies until next note.'_

"What?" Yuki asked aloud until looking down to see a bunch of pink lilies on the ground. Lilies, any kind of lily was Yuki's favorite flower. The always looked fresh and pure to her. She collected the lilies as she walked down the hall and at the front door found another note.

_ 'From P to TB- Good, you didn't ignore my note. Very well. Go to the tree that holds a special promise.'_

Yuki quirked an eyebrow. "Very funny, Auntie Yang. I'm sure that going on a Dylan scavenger hunt is going to make everything better." Yuki scoffed. "Whatever, I have nothing better to do." Yuki said as she walked out the door and ran straight to her an Dylan's special tree. The tree Dylan promised to protect her under. Under it, Yuki found another note.

_ 'From P to TB - Now go to Hazel's stable and ride to the place you said goodbye.'_

"D-Dylan's grave..." Yuki whispered. She shook her head and walked over to Hazel's stable, hopping onto her beloved steed, she rode to the little hill the far back of the property owned by Ruby. There at the top was a white marble gravestone that read, 'Dylan Hiro Belladonna, the spark that set it all off.' Yuki remembered that was Dylan's favorite line in a book he loved. It was a fiction about a little boy and a little girl (more famously known as Vivian Schnee) observing the faunus war through their eyes. Yuki hopped off of Hazel's back and looked down at the tombstone. "What was the point of this? I was about to come here anyways so why couldn't I pack my lunch?" Yuki grumbled bitterly.

"My eyes are up here, Teddy Bear." a too familiar voice said. Yuki's head snapped up to see Dylan dressed in pure white pants and shirt, a pair of big, fluffy, feathery wings that were literally as tall as he was, and a goofy grin. Yuki felt tears start to form.

"P-Prince? No, y-you're-"

"An angel. Your guardian angel to be exact. Yes, and I've been ignored for about a month now, getting a little Yuki-deprived. Now that you've seen me with your two eyes, can you please talk to me? I've had only grandma and our little sister to talk to." Dylan explained, taking a seat on the ground and patting the spot next to him. Yuki obeyed and sat next to her twin, contained her emotions for about three minutes before giving up and throwing arms around him in sobs.

"Why?" was all she managed to say. Dylan squeezed her tightly.

"Because I love you." Dylan answered. "And that's never gonna change by the way."

"You should've let me die." Yuki sobbed.

"Maybe I was a fool for taking your place, but I don't regret it at all. I'd do it again if I had to." Dylan said, trying to comfort his crying twin. "You have many friends, Yuki. They've got your back. I only had you and Nelly. Less people miss me. Now just think of what would've occurred if you died. Everyone would be missing that rambunctious cutie that was Mei-Yuki."

"It would've been better. You were everything to Mom, Aunt Blake, Molly, Nelly, must I continue." Yuki continued to sob.

"I can guarantee that you are everything to Mama, Aunt Yang, Nathan, Jade, Luke, Will, heck, on that note, I wouldn't be surprised if cold hearted Cassandra mourned a bit." Dylan said. "Besides, this isn't my goodbye to you. This is my hello again. I've got three more months up there, then I can come down her to be with you constantly."

"Why three months?" Yuki asked.

"Because I want to make sure what's-her-face is born safely. I'm making sure our sister doesn't do anything too stupid. Then I'm gonna come down, and I'll live in your heart. You can talk to me whenever." Dylan paused. "And just remember really quickly, tell me when I need to back out and leave you be, because while I'm in you, I see what you see and..."

"Yeah, you're waiting outside while I shower and stuff." Yuki said.

"Good we're agreeing." Dylan said, a gentle blush dusting his cheeks.

"Yeah, I don't care that we're twins, you're still my brother." Yuki said. "I don't need a shower buddy."

"Neither do I. Oh and I'll wait... somewhere while you're changing so you have your privacy. Also if you ever need me to take a hike so you can be alone, I can leave the room and nobody will see me. Only you can because I'm your guardian angel and nobody else's. Well actually, the dogs and cats might see me, but that means nothing." Dylan explained further.

"I'm glad to have you back." Yuki said, whipping away the excess tears.

"I'm glad we can always be together too, Teddy Bear." Dylan said with a faint smile. "I love you, sis."

"I love you too, bro." Yuki replied, giving Dylan another hug.

...

It was a cold, snowy day at Schnee Manor. The servants were at a minimum, which was unusual. The house felt abandoned and lonesome, but even with five hundred servants, that wouldn't change. The cold air seemed to sneak its way into the house, making the house cold. Cassandra sighed before looking back down at her notepad. She continued to sketch the new ball gown she had started, being very careful to capture each little detail. Before she knew it, she had created the perfect sketch. Well, until she took a better look at it.

"What? Why green? I almost never use green." Cassandra asked aloud. "Wait. No, not at all. Why would that little brut mean anything to me? She's weird. Who begs for handmade clothes to the point of getting on both knees and yanking on my clothes?"

"Which brute?" Weiss asked. Cassandra jumped, forgetting that she was sitting in her mother's office, keeping her company.

"Gah! I forgot you were here, Mother. Sorry. I was talking about that Jade girl." Cassandra said.

"Ah, she seems fun." Weiss said.

"_Fun_?" Cassandra quirked an eyebrow. "The whole time she was here she was a pain in my rear end. And she was stupid enough to think we were friends."

"Maybe if you make an effort you can be." Weiss said.

"I don't _need _friends. I especially don't need her as a quote on quote friend. They're all gold diggers. She has no interest in _ME_. She only wants free clothes and the possibility of being set for life." Cassandra defended.

"You're lonely. Let's face it, Cassandra, I'm not the best company and you can barely be in the same room with your brother without wanting to kill him. You need someone in your life." Weiss said.

"Nobody's safe. They're all just... Just like Dad." Cassandra slammed her book closed.

"No, not everyone is like your father." Weiss sighed.

"EVERYONE'S A LIAR, MOM!" Cassandra yelled. "They all either want money or to kill us." Cassandra clenched her fists. "I'm not falling into that trap."

"Cassandra, that's not true. Yes, there are people like that out there, but not all. There is a special friend out there for you, but he or she isn't going to get the chance if you close yourself off." Weiss explained. "I thought the same for a very long time and I was very lonely. Don't stay in this place as long as I did."

"I don't need friends. I don't need to trust people. That gets people killed. Better yet, that gets you tormented and tortured until you snap." and with that, Cassandra walked away. Weiss sighed.

"Be lonely then. You are and you know it." Weiss said to the already gone Cassandra. "At least Will doesn't take things like Cassandra does."

...

_**"You idiot! You could've gotten us killed!" a taller version of Cassandra screamed. To be honest, she was a tad shorter than Weiss, who was still really short. A girl with curly black hair and striking green eyes smirked.**_

_** "Yeah, but it WAS fun." She said with a smug grin.**_

_** "FUN?! ALMOST GETTING EATEN BY URSA IS FUN?!" Cassandra yelled.**_

_** "Chill, Cassa. Face it, you can't stay mad at me." Jade smiled. "Because we're besties, right?" Jade nudged Cassandra with her elbow. Cassandra shot a glare at Jade. **_

_** "Leave me alone or I'll rip your head off." Cassandra glared.**_

_** "That's my Cassa." Jade smiled. "Now about those ursas. I think that... Yep, it seems monkey boy cleared them out." Jake grinned.**_

_** "Yep, now how does pizza sound to everyone?" Jake asked.**_

_** "Yeah, let's do that, man." Will said.**_

_** "I thought I was cooking dinner tonight?" Molly asked.**_

_** "Apparently not anymore, Molly-nee." Yuki replied.**_

_** "Ok, pizza it is." Molly sighed.**_


	6. Chapter 5 -Welcome, Blood Sedder Katina

Big thumbs up to Nathan for the name, Tranquil Academy for the school! Name revealed next chapter!

Stephano and Mr. Chair belong to Pewdiepie. I own The Squirrel King though.

...

"Hey." Yang waved. She was currently dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top. It was March now, and the cold air had moved out for the most part. Not that Yang would've been effected that much. Her semblance kept her warm constantly. James looked up from his book and smiled at Yang.

"Tank tops already? It isn't even April." James chuckled.

"Well it's too hot for long sleeves." Yang said as she sat down in the chair across from James.

"I went ahead and ordered your drink for you." James said.

"Thanks. So how's work been?" Yang asked.

"Good. How's Ruby?" James asked.

"Ok all things considered." Yang shrugged. "She's starting to get a bit better from Dylan's death. And Yuki, she's just suddenly... Happy. Just happy, sunshine, rainbows, and unicorn poop, happy."

"Thanks for the lovely visual." James sighed.

"Don'tcha know unicorns eat rainbows and poop butterflies?" Yang asked. James quirked an eyebrow. "Hey, I've been playing dolls with a nine year, give me a break."

"Yuki's into unicorn poop?" James asked, just as the waitress brought their drinks. James blushed. "T-Thanks." Yang giggled.

"Unicorn poop, unicorn poop, everyone loves unicorn poop." Yang sang and everyone started to stare at the couple. James face planted and sunk into his chair.

"Yang, please stop." James said. Yang then noticed people were staring.

"Nothing to see here, people! Get back to you salads!" Yang shouted. "So, guess who's gonna be head mistress at Tranquil Academy?"

"Who?" James asked.

"Only the lovely miss Ruby. I'm proud of her, and guess who's gonna teach there? Me. The one and only." Yang chirped. James smiled.

"Are you also the lunch lady?" James asked.

"Actually, students forge their own food. The is a cafeteria with tables and vending machines, but since they have a kitchen in their dorms the cook themselves." Yang explained. "And we're looking for a Grim Studies and a History teacher, Eh, Eh?" Yang nudged James.

"Grim Studies and History, eh? I guess so, I like being around kids so that would be fun." James said.

"Yay! This is going to be awesome! I mean, it'll be like being back in school only better!" Yang exclaimed. People stared, Yang made a slit throat jester, everything went quiet again.

"Yeah, only with Luke and Jade at times." James said. "Aren't you and Nathan going to share custody?"

"Yeah, every other week, unless..."

"Unless what?" James asked.

"Unless you wanna move in." Yang said.

"Move in?" inquired James.

"Yeah, I really like living under the same roof as Ruby and I like being able to be around my family all the time, so maybe since we'll be moving in about two weeks, you can just move into the big house with us. Blake's building us a made to order house. We summit what we want tomorrow so we'll all have time to talk over the house." Yang explained. "Pwease."

"I-I guess if it's fine with Ruby and Nathan." James said.

"Yeah, it'll be just fine." Yang said. "...Just BYOB."

"Bring my own bear?" James quirked an eyebrow.

"That too, but I meant bring your own burrito. If you don't, Yuki'll eat them all." Yang said.

"Ok... So she's been doing better?" James asked. Yang balled up her fist and rested her cheek on it.

"I honestly think it may be worse. I hear her carrying on in her room, talking to Dylan. She's laughing and having a good old time, but nobody's there. And she'll play under that tree, thinking she's playing with Dylan. I-I'm glad she's so joyful, but I'm worried." Yang explained. "She's had some post traumatic stress issues since the car wreck and her personality was altered do to a bad head injury, but this doesn't seem to fit in with those."

"I've noticed she's become rather shy lately." James said. "Did her likes and stuff change as well?"

"Not really. She's taken a sudden interest in gothic and quirky anime inspired things. She suddenly loves Chinese food, which she hated before, and she also has a new interest in fairy tales." Yang said. "But like you said, she now has a very hard time talking to people she doesn't know, something that's never been a problem. She's afraid of riding anything with a motor. We have to bribe her to get in the car, and when she does, she gets sick."

"Sounds like poor Ruby's got her hands full." James said.

"I've been taking care of Yuki lately. Ruby's been discussing business stuff with Blake a lot lately and in all honesty, I-we all are worried about Yuki being alone. So I'll sit down and play dolls with her, or watch a movie or something." Yang said.

"Do you think it's gonna get better?" James asked.

"Yeah, I think it will. I've learned through out all the things that happened to me, that no matter what, no matter what you lose, no matter what you go through, it gets better eventually. And until then, hold tightly to the good times, and the memories that comfort you even they make you cry." Yang explained. "I've learned that finally. Instead of throwing your life away to drugs and stuff trying to make it all better."

"Are you ready to order, Unicorn Poop?" the waitress asked.

...

"Well, there is a few problems I've detected." The doctor started. Blake sighed.

"What are the problems?" Blake asked.

"Well there are... black spots on her heart and brain. No signs of mental illness, but her condition is astonishing. I've never seen anything like it." the doctor said. "But..."

"But what?" Blake quirked an eyebrow.

"She might as well be dead. I don't know how, but she has no pulse, no heart rate, and her blood is at a standstill. I don't... It should be impossible for her to be alive." the doctor explained.

"H-How? Wait, why am I paying you if you're not going to do your freaking job!" Blake shouted in frustration.

"Your highness, it's the truth. I'll show you." the doctor said leading Blake into a room where Molly lied down. She was lying on a medical bed hooked up to a few machines. Not that she was unconscious. Molly looked over at Blake.

"Mom, am I ok?" Molly asked. Blake didn't exactly know what to say.

"Well, we're about to find out." Blake said. Molly sighed.

"Do you know how to take pulses?"the doctor asked. Blake narrowed her eyes.

"Duh." Blake said, beginning to take Molly's pulse. But the doctor was right. No pulse. How was that even possible? Blake froze. "I-I think I'm doing this wrong."

"Here, let me see." the doctor sat next to her and checked Blake's hands. "No, you're doing it right. See, I told you she has no pulse. And I couldn't get a heart rate either. Her lungs don't appear to be working, neither do any of her organs for that matter. It's like she's a zombie."

"M-Mom, what's wrong with me?"Molly asked.

"I-I have no idea, but we'll fix... whatever it is." Blake said.

"I'm sorry, but somehow, your daughter is undead. We were always right about her." the doctor said.

"Well that doesn't exactly matter. Come on, Molly, grab your purse, we're leaving." Blake said. Molly unplugged herself, grabbed her bag, and followed Blake out the door.

...

"Mom." Molly started.

"Yes?" Blake asked.

"Is this... Aunt Terra's curse?" Molly asked.

"I have no idea." Blake admitted.

"Or am I... actually dead. Better yet, was I born dead?" Molly further questioned.

"I-I think I would've known if you were born dead. Maybe it's..."

"Immortality?"

"Maybe. That wouldn't be too bad right?"

"I guess, but that basically makes me a vampire. I don't want that. I want to be normal." Molly groaned.

"I never thought that curse had any effect." Blake said. "Now I know. I guess we'll... See what has to be done to break it.-Jeni! That's it!"

"You think Jeni can break it?" Molly asked.

"I'm sure she can, I'll go get her." Blake rushed out of the room.

Jeni was sitting in her room, acting out a play with floating barbie dolls when Blake walked in.

"Jeni, can I ask for a favor?" Blake asked. Jeni's attention snapped to Blake.

"Yes, Mommy." Jeni replied.

"Can you undo a curse?" Blake asked.

"I can only replace a curse. But if you want I can do that." Jeni offered.

"Yes, make it a nice curse though, nothing too bad, it's gonna effect your sister." Blake said. Jeni grinned.

"Oki doki." Jeni said, dropping her dolls from the forces keeping them afloat and rushing over to Blake, who then led Jeni to Molly in the library.

...

"Ready, sissy?" Jeni asked.

"Y-Yeah." Molly stuttered.

"Ok." Jeni blew a cloud of purple smoke into Molly's face, then chanted, "Gunio kolp benmvi chinozos njika tahaiklie nekada vunololo puncuch oloi se' meoine tallo." Suddenly, Molly's skin started to grow a little more color, but it still was pale, her heart started to beat, and air actually filled her lungs.

"I-I- How-it feels weird..." Molly said. "And what exactly did you curse?"

"Oh, you'll see. Let's just say one day, my ships will be Kannon (Sorry I had to have Jeni say that :B)" Jeni grinned.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Molly asked.

"You're gonna kiss a birdie boy and get married." Jeni smiled.

"Birdie boy? What birdie boy? MOM!" Molly panicked. Blake rushed in.

"Did it work?" Blake asked.

"Yeah and living feels weird, but Jeni cursed me to marry a bird boy." Molly tattled.

"His name is Robin Bird, he's a tiger faunus, and really cute, so why are you complaining?" Jeni asked.

"Because I should be allowed to chose for myself!" Molly shouted before storming off to her room.

"Robin Bird?" Blake asked.

"Internet. It opens many doors." Jeni commented.

...

"Chair mode activate!" Yuki jumped over a chair. Dylan chuckled and hopped over the same chair, picking it up and swinging it around before throwing it farther into the yard. "Come, Squirrel King, let us venture to save the chair in distress." Yuki said in a dramatic, cheesy voice. Same voice Yang used when she spoke for men when reading a story aloud. That or she'd make them sound like they had the IQ of the kitchen cabinet.

"Yes, we'ith shall'th saveth the chair'th." Dylan smiled before running towards the chair, grabbing Yuki's hand and dragging her along with him. Little did they know Yang was watching from the front yard. All she could see was Yuki, of course, but she still smiled.

"I never knew a chair could bring so much joy." Yang chuckled. "Wonder who the squirrel king is?" Yang walked over to Yuki. "Hey, Snowflake." Yuki looked over at Yang and ran over to her.

"Hi, Auntie Yang. " Yuki greeted. Dylan waved goodbye before disappearing, leaving Yuki with Yang. "How was James?"

"He's good." Yang laughed.

"Good to know. Anywho, what's up?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing much. What are you up to?" Yang asked. Yuki blushed.

"Uh, I was re-enacting the tragic story of Stephano, Mr. Chair, and the Squirrel King with Dylan." Yuki said. "I played Stephano, Dylan played the Squirrel King, and that chair played Mr. Chair."

"Ah, I see." Yang said. In reality, Yang wanted asked Yuki how she was possibly playing with Dylan, but after losing that precious Yuki smile for a month, Yang wasn't about to let it fade away again.

"Auntie Yang, do you believe that guardian angels exist?" Yuki asked.

"I've honestly never thought about it." Yang replied. "I don't know, do you?"

"Yes, I know it's true because Dylan's mine. He's been watching over me ever since the crash and that's how we can still play together." Yuki explained. "Your mom is watching over you according to Dylan. He also said that our sister is totally healthy, but kinda demanding."

"Dylan talks to you often, doesn't he?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, all the time. I like it though. I'm never lonely, and I never have to worry about getting hurt. He's constantly looking after me and ready to protect me. I feel safe knowing he's always just a call away." Yuki explained further.

"Don't you ever wish that Dylan didn't speak to you?" Yang asked.

"No, not at all. Don't you wish that you knew you could still talk to your mom before I told you so?" Yuki asked.

"No, I want nothing to do with her, Yuki." Yang said.

"Why, I know if Mom ever died, I'd want to still be able to talk with her." Yuki said.

"I know, but your mom didn't abandon you and leave you to fend for yourself and your sick younger sister." Yang said. "She was a bad woman."

"Is that what happened?" Yuki asked. "Mom didn't tell me much about my grandma. She just said she grew up with only you and eventually great uncle Qrow."

"Yes, our mother opted out a year after your mom got sick and left me to care for her myself." Yang said. "The only good thing she did was pay for the apartment she left us in until her death."

"Maybe she regrets it. I sometimes do bad things then regret them. Mom said it was almost impossible not to love your kids." Yuki said.

"Thus the almost. She didn't care enough to stay and keep us safe from the crap we eventually got into. I've worked in various places my whole life, and I originally got into the cutting and the drinking because of her. Later on, I got into drugs. All because she was too selfish to actually take care of us." Yang clenched her fists.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I don't understand on an emotional level. I can barely imagine what that'd be like, I've never had to worry about Mom abandoning me. If anything, I've had to worry about getting her to leave me alone." Yuki said.

"Don't apologize, I'm glad Ruby didn't opt out when things got tough." Yang said. "And I'm definitely glad you found me." Yang smiled. "Here, I got you something while I was out. I thought it was kinda cute and since you own a stuffed animal zoo in your bed, you wouldn't mind another bear." Yang pulled a big stuffed panda out of a bag she had been carrying and handed it to Yuki.

"Thanks, Auntie Yang. She's so cute." Yuki hugged Yang tightly.

"No prob. I enjoy spoiling you and Jade. " Yang grinned.

"Hm... Ming. Is that Chinese?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, why?" Yang asked.

"Well it's a Chinese bear. And plus you have a Chinese name so she had to have a Chinese name by the fault, right?" Yuki explained.

"Whatever tickles your fancy, Yuki." Yang said.

"Well it's logical." Yuki shrugged, giving Ming a squeeze. "Thanks again."

...

"Now, answer a few questions and after, sign the paper and you're in." a boy about sixteen said. Jade nodded and ran a hand through her hair. It was straight this time, meaning Jade wasn't lazy that morning. "Ok, so tell me, why do you want to be one of us when you're Daddy's Little Angel?"

"I'm tired of being treated like an outcast. If they're gonna fear me, I'll give 'em a real good reason to." Jade said bitterly. "And I know that you all understand what I'm talking about, so I have a chance of real friends that'll accept me for who I am behind all the acid and dragon crap."

"That's exactly what we're looking for. Now next question, who is your idol?" the boy asked.

"Well, I have two people I really look up to. My bio mother and Cassandra Shwartz. My mom, she's probably the strongest person I've ever met. She's gone through a lot and through it all she's yet to give up. And well, Cassandra's just a fashion genius... And I feel like I can see the real Cassandra through the clothes she designs. It's not a case of the money that I want to be her friend, but I see a wonderful person who's kept the real girl inside and behind a cold mask for some reason." Jade explained. " I also admire my step mom/aunt hybrid thingy."

"Who is your best friend?"

"I'd have to say my step sister, Yuki. Ever since we were kids we got along and I consider her one of the most important people in my life." Jade explained.

"Ah, I see." the boy said, lighting another candle, revealing his shaggy red hair, striking blue eyes, and rather puffy cheeks.

"Question, why does any of this matter?" Jade asked.

"Learning what matters the most gives you a reason not to run from us." he said.

"How?"

"Because if you ever do, we'll kill these people. Obviously it won't matter for Cassandra, she'll probably get killed soon, so we'll kill everyone in your family, one in at a time, and with each one, you have the option to stop it all and re-join." he explained.

"W-What? Why are you bringing my family into this, this is my decision it doesn't concern them." Jade asked, a little terrified.

"Then I hope you're confident in this choice. I'd hate to have to kill an innocent ten year old over a wishy washy thirteen year old." he said. "You've answered all our questions, sign here."

"What's your name anyways?" Jade asked as she was handed a bottle of ink and a quill.

"My name's Jason. We take on new names with our brothers and sisters of the Blood Shedders. What will yours be?"

"Hm... Katina." Jade decided as she finished signing with the red ink.

"Welcome, sister Katina." Jason smirked.


	7. Chapter 6 - (If there are errors sorry)

Ok, so the winning name was Dawn. Then the middle name is Nicole. I used the Tailor Shop On Enbinzaka by Megurine Luka and Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisly.

...

** "Screw this house." Cassandra grumbled.**

Sitting on a corner of Enbizaka is  
A young woman and her little tailor shop.  
A sweet girl with great skill in her discipline,  
She's well known throughout the neighborhood.

**"Screw the people I'm stuck with." Cassandra continued to stab the fabric. "Screw that man especially."**

However, something has troubled her as of late,  
And that would be how unfaithful her lover was.  
"Even though he has someone special like me,  
He never comes home; how untrue can he be?" 

** "Stop distracting yourself, Cassandra. Focus, you need to finish this dress."**

Even so, I must devote myself to the task at hand.  
I grip my sewing scissors fiercely.  
These scissors of my mother's may be quite old, but  
The more you sharpen them, the better they cut. 

_ "What? Who is that woman?" Cassandra asked. There on the bridge was none the less, Kevin Shwartz with some unknown woman with long black hair and red eyes. "D-Do I tell?" seven year old Cassandra questioned._

Today the town is serene and peaceful,  
It's calm and pleasant just like usual.  
I spotted him at the main street on this fine day,  
But that woman beside him; Exactly who is she? 

_ The woman was in a beautiful red kimono, platform shoes, and a priceless platinum ruby necklace. Cassandra scowled. Kevin was obviously enjoying her company. Even if Kevin was a jerk, Cassandra had believed that the family could learn to work things out if everyone tried. The fact that her father wasn't even trying to fix things when everyone else was, just pissed her off._

She looked gorgeous in that red kimono,  
And he seemed pleased with the woman's company.  
The sight of those two walking together sickened me,  
So my response was to turn on the spot and flee. 

_ Cassandra diligently sewed the red material, trying to make it perfect, but she was young and there were a few flaws. The tear flowed freely down her cheeks since nobody was around. It felt nice to actually cry for a change._

Even so, I must devote myself to the task at hand.  
I grip my sewing scissors fiercely.  
Heartbroken with cheeks soaked by tears of sorrow,  
I tailor the kimono diligently. 

_This time around, Cassandra caught Kevin standing near a girl about eight years old._

Today the atmosphere is strangely tense  
It seems a murder has put the town on edge  
This time I saw him idling nearby the bridge  
But that woman beside him; Exactly who is she?  
_  
__ Cassandra forced herself to not say anything. The girl had wavy black hair, red eyes, and was wearing a blue kimono with a stunning green sash. She was soothing Kevin's stressed face by singing some weird song. "I can definitely sing better than that." Cassandra grunted._

I wanted to ease that depressed look off his face,  
But the angelic haired girl was there, consoling him.  
That green sash looks truly stunning on her.  
Ah, I guess that's the type he has a preference for.  
_The beautiful mossy green fabric was in the process of being trimmed up. Cassandra was using her favorite scissors, ones that Weiss had gotten her for her sixth birthday because of her sudden love of sewing. Cassandra rubbed her wet, bloodshot eyes tiredly. But no. She wasn't going to put something as important as her parents' marriage aside because she was tired. _

Even so, I must devote myself to the task at hand.  
I grip my sewing scissors fiercely.  
Eyes red and swollen from all the tears that were shed,  
I tailor the sash laid out in front of me.

_ Cassandra groaned. This again? Now Kevin was with a five year old girl. She was crying her little eyes out over something._

The town has become even more restless overnight,  
For another crime seems to have broken out.  
Today I recognized him at the hairpin shop.  
Whoever might that girl standing next to him be?

_"Here, I bought this for you, Tira." Kevin put a beautiful yellow hair pin in the little girl's black hair. _

_ "Thanks, Daddy!" the girl now known as Tira exclaimed as she squeezed Kevin tight. Cassandra clenched her fists._

_ "He's not your daddy he's mine." she grumbled._

He bought a yellow hairpin for that darling girl,  
That girl who was too young to be suitable.  
What in the world was going through his head?  
He really has no decency, how shameless! 

_Cassandra angrily threw her pin pouch at the wall before turning and gripping her scissors and stabbing her pillow several times with them. _

Even so, I must devote myself to the task at hand.  
I grip my sewing scissors furiously.  
Strange, did my scissors used to look this way?  
Like always, I've worked hard again today.  
_  
__ "Mommy, I have something for you." Cassandra said as she snuck into Weiss' office. Weiss looked up from a stack of paper work which Cassandra rarely ever saw her without._

_ "What is it, Dove?" Weiss asked. Cassandra lied a red kimono, green sash, and a yellow hairpin on Weiss' desk._

_ "I think you should wear it on your date with Daddy tomorrow. He is taking you for habachi grill after all." Cassandra suggested. Weiss smiled at Cassandra._

_ "Thank you. It's very lovely." Weiss said._

At long last I've finished work  
If you still refuse to return  
To my loving side where you belong,  
Then I suppose I'll have to come searching for you.  
_  
__ "I'm glad it fits." Cassandra sighed. Weiss giggled._

_ "It fits very well." Weiss said. "Thank you again. What made you move on from making dresses for your dolls?"_

_ "I had a little inspiration." Cassandra sighed. "But that doesn't matter, you look really pretty and thank the heavens it fits. I spent a while on it." _

_ "Thank you, little dove." Weiss kissed Cassandra's forehead. "Where's your brother?" _

_ "I think he's playing with the neighbor's cat again." Cassandra said in a voice of disgust. _

_ "He may grow up to be a veterinarian." Weiss said._

_ "No, he's got the kingdom to run. You know, Dad gave him everything because he's the heir. He gets the kingdom and the dust company and I think I get free board here." Cassandra explained. _

_ "What, I thought I made it clear that you two would share both. What's next, marrying William off to one of the Utopian princess?" Weiss asked in frustration. _

_ "Molly has more sense than to marry my stupid brother." Cassandra scoffed._

_ "Just because you're different doesn't make him stupid, Cassandra." Weiss corrected._

_ "Sorry, he's just irritating." Cassandra said._

_ "He's a little boy, it's his job." Weiss laughed._

A scarlet kimono with an emerald sash  
Aureate hairpin, delicately worn  
With these, I'm now the type of girl you like  
What do you think? Aren't I beautiful? 

** "I hate him!" Cassandra threw her pillow at the wall. Suddenly, an impish figure appeared.**

** "I see somebody's upset." the cloaked figure grinned. She was wearing a black cloak, a elegant gothic purple and black dress, and black combat boots. Two low brown pigtails hung over her shoulders to the front, and the cloak made her face from the nose up invisible.**

** "Who are you?" Cassandra scoffed.**

** "Allow me to introduce myself, Kira Ichi."**

** "Why are you in my room?" Cassandra demanded.**

** "Who's demise to you wish for?" Kira asked.**

** "I-I... Destroy Kevin Shwartz's happiness. Kill that woman, make those little girls suffer." Cassandra demanded coldly. Kira grinned evilly.**

** "Exactly what I wanted to hear. And what if I have to kill your brother?" **

** "Spare the idiot." Cassandra demanded. "I'll pay you when the job's over."**

** "No pay, my pay is seeing you act so evil. Akuno No Mesume." **

Today the whole town is in a panic;  
This time, it was a man that had fell victim.  
It looks like a whole family of four was killed,  
All in the past couple days, how very sad.

_ "What is your name, honey?" Kevin asked, kneeling before Cassandra. Cassandra scowled and Weiss slapped him._

_ "That Cassandra you dolt!" Weiss yelled._

_ "Oh, yeah, that's your name, I forgot." Kevin said. Cassandra growled angrily and ran up stairs._

Besides that, he was acting so dreadful.  
"Good afternoon, it's a pleasure to meet you."  
He spoke as if he were talking to someone new,  
Like I was a complete stranger. 

_Cassandra sobbed to herself. She went over to find some red cloth to hide her wrists and to wipe off her scissors. After all, the more you sharpen them, the better they cut._

Even so, I must devote myself to the task at hand.  
I grip my sewing scissors shakily.  
These scissors of mine are now dyed crimson red.  
The more you sharpen them, the better they cut.

...

"It appears that you are a slacker." Yang said.

"Hey, it's his fault!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Why are you blaming me that you can't agree with any of the names I like." Nathan huffed.

"Ok, so how about... Dawn." Yang suggested.

"Dawn?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, because dawn brings light to the darkness. And well, Dylan's sudden death was the darkness, and maybe this is the light." Yang explained. Ruby thought it over.

"I like it." Ruby grinned. "Nathan?"

"Sure, why not. So Sapphire or Emerald for a middle name?" Nathan asked. Ruby glared.

"Nicole. Dawn Nicole Wilson, end of discussion." Ruby said. Nathan sighed.

"Why not for a middle name?" he asked.

"Get a cat or something. It's cheesy to name a kid Sapphire or Emerald when my name's Ruby. It makes me feel like you're trying to open a living jewelry shop." Ruby explained.

"A living jewelry shop?" Nathan questioned.

"See I'm creative." Yang boasted.

"Well what did you want to name Jade?" Nathan asked.

"Something Sophitia. Why?" Yang asked.

"Something? What something?" Nathan asked with a grin. Yang groaned.

"Ruby Sophitia." Yang sighed in defeat.

"Aw, that's sweet." Ruby said. Yang pulled Ruby into a hug and smirked.

"Yeah, I guess that makes me a little uncreative." Yang said, smirking in victory at Nathan.

"Oh, come on! If I had suggested it, it wouldn't have been sweet!" Nathan complained.

"Well Yang thought I was dead. If she had another and named it Ruby I'd slap her." Ruby said.

"Well I had a cat named Ruby for a while." Yang said.

"See how much you rank?" Nathan said.

"Hey, I was lonely no thanks to you!" Yang defended.

"Guys, stop fighting." Ruby begged. Yang and Nathan sighed.

"Sorry, honey."

"Sorry, little sis."

"Thank you. Anyways, I'm going to go check on Yuki. She said she was going to go play in her room, I want to make sure she's still there." Ruby got up and walked up stairs, disappearing into the hallway. Yang sighed and slouched down into the couch.

"Me so tired." Yang murmured.

"You realize saying that makes you sound like a total idiot, right?" Nathan said.

"What's the big deal?" Yang asked.

"I'm just... Worried. If you haven't noticed, Jade's been disappearing into the great unknown constantly." Nathan explained.

"She's thirteen, give her space to grow up. And somehow, I doubt Jade's gonna get herself into trouble. Jade may be a bit rowdy at times, but I know she's responsible." Yang said.

"Well only half of the gene pool is in favor of her turning out ok." Nathan said.

"I grew up with only myself and my little sister, what did you expect. I wasn't going to turn out right. She has had you her whole life. Jade's also had Ruby and now she has me and soon James. She's always had a family and always will. I didn't have that luxury." Yang explained her point.

"If you ask me, that explains nothing. And who said I'm letting you take Jade?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not taking her. James and Luke are moving into the new house with us. Since Blake is basically building us all a dream house, I thought a few extra rooms for a few extra people wouldn't hurt." Yang said.

"I wasn't informed of this." Nathan grumbled.

"Chill, I told Blake, we'll all work out the construction plans in a hour." Yang said.

"Whatever. Do what you want." Nathan said.

"Whatever happened to putting things behind us and trying to be friends?" Yang asked.

"I'm still mad at you." Nathan grumbled. "So what if I over-reacted, you were wrong."

"I realize I was wrong." Yang said.

"And you've been doing nothing but giving into Jade. You're not being a good mother, and you never will be." Nathan grumbled.

"Haters gonna hate, I'm sure Jade would prefer me over you any day of the week." Yang said.

"Oh really? Because guess what, blondie? I have ten years worth of nightmares under my belt." Nathan said.

"And my friend's a trillionare." Yang said. "Plus if you haven't noticed, I'm fun and good with kids."

"Fun? You're dangerous." Nathan scoffed.

"I'm not dangerous, you're uptight." Yang said angrily.

"What's going on?" Jade asked. Yang and Nathan's attention snapped to Jade.

"Oh, hey, sweetums." Yang said.

"Uh, sure, now what are you two fighting about... Again?" Jade asked.

"Uh, nothing." Yang said casually.

"BS. Tell me." Jade demanded.

"If Yang decides to move out, who do you want to live with?" Nathan asked.

"Share custody." Jade said.

"But if you had to chose one or the other?" Nathan said. Jade quirked an eyebrow.

"I'd stay with Jason." Jade said, rather irritated with this conversation.

"WHO IS THIS JASON!?" Nathan exclaimed.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Yang asked.

"No, he's my friend though. I'd stay with him, Sara, Lisa, Bill, Oliver , Macy, and Tira. They'd be a better family than the one I'm stuck with. I mean, all my bio parents ever do is fight and lie to me, my step mom is always disappearing into the woods, my step sister lost her mind, and I'm pretty sure things aren't ever going to get better." And with that Jade slipped away into her room upstairs. Yang sighed.

"She's right, we suck at this." Yang said.

"_We _suck at this?" Nathan quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, WE suck at this." Yang said.

"Nuhuh. Before you came around, Jade was happy and this family was happy. You're the one who screwed it up, you're the one who sucks at this." Nathan scolded.

"See, you're acting like a child." Yang said.

"I'm not acting like a child!" Nathan defended.

"Yes, you are. See you can't go a minute without fighting with me. You're the reason Jade doesn't like being here." Yang said sternly as she rose to her feet and left. "I'm gonna go cool down."

...

"You know, I sometimes wish I could just leave that stupid house and live with you guys." Jade admitted. The Bloodshedders were all at Pizza Hut talking.

"Join us, screw your family, we've all learned the hard way they don't really care about us." Lisa suggested.

"Yeah, it's just an act." Sara added.

"Nobody loves us, that's why we are all a family of our own that practice what we preach." Bill said sadly.

"They want to look decent, that's the only reason you're not on the streets like my sister and I were." Macy motioned to Tira who was picking at her salad now.

"When Mommy died, Daddy left us for dead." Tira said.

"See, you _need _to escape. Fall ill and they'll leave you on the side of the road to die." Oliver said.

"But we'll never leave you." Jason piped up. "You are one of us and unlike them, we love you."

"Y-You really think that's really how they feel about me?" Jade asked.

"It's sad but true." Lisa said.

"I-I guess I'll pack my bags then." Jade sighed. "Anywho, when's the pizza gonna get here?"

"Does Macy need to slap *****?" Macy asked as she walked over to the waitress.

"Macy-chan, watch your language." Tira urged.

"Sorry, little sis, I'm just hungry." Macy said.

"No worries." Tira chirped.

"GAH! They gave me diet." Sara spit out her coke.

"This place is pissing me off more and more." Bill groaned. Jason sighed.

"Attack." Jason ordered. Jade switched herself into a seven foot long green dragon and breathed fire on the people sitting in tables in front of theirs. Oliver ran up to hug someone, acting terrified then stabbed them, Sara threw a few knifes earning instant kills, Macy and Tira pulled out their guns and shot everyone in sight alongside Bill, and Jason ran into the kitchen to kill the people there. Eventually the place was cleaned out. "Hey guys, come on, let's make our pizzas." everyone rushed to Jason in the kitchen and grabbed their toppings and eventually they had a pizza to throw in the oven. Another oven dinged with hot wings so the group had a feast of the other people's pizzas, hot wings, mozzarella sticks, plus their personal pizzas.

"Gah, I'm stuffed." Jade said.

"Somebody's gonna have to roll me out." Tira joked.

"Me too." Oliver sighed.

"Hey guys, I found a few cars we can use and was able to hot wire them, who wants the van, who wants the pick up truck, and who wants the SUV?" Sara walked back into the restaurant.

"I call the truck!" Macy said.

"Dibs on the SUV!" Jade called.

"VAN!" Bill said.

"Good, I'll ride with Bill." Sara said.

"I'll ride with Macy." Tira said, packing the leftovers into a few boxes.

"I want to ride with Jade." Oliver said.

"As do I." said Jason.

"I'm riding with Bill." said Lisa.

...

Jade tossed and turned. First night without her own bed. Everything in the crappy apartment seemed to creek and or flash weird lights in her eyes. Jade looked to her side to see a perfectly happy sleeping Oliver.

Oliver was seven years old. His older brothers had been a part of the Bloodshedders a while back, but they were arrested and left poor Oliver behind. Oliver had shaggy blonde hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. He always looked weak due to being ill. Everyone knew he didn't have much time left. A year prior, what had been the uncured core disease mutated into Nada Type 2. With or without medical treatment, he would soon die. Oliver didn't seem to bummed about it. Maybe he didn't fully understand he'd never be an animal shelter owner like he wanted. Jade pulled the tiny boy into a gentle hug before releasing him and walking out to the balcony for fresh air. Jason sat there on the edge, his feet dangling over the side.

"Couldn't sleep?" Jason asked.

"It's gonna take some getting used to." Jade replied.

"I understand. This isn't your home yet." Jason said. "One day, I hope it will be."

"Y-Yeah. I hope so too. I guess I'm just a little worried about how things are back there." Jade said.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Because I want to know if they really did care what happened to me." Jade said. "I didn't know my mom until I was ten years old. She's my step aunt/mom and my dad's wife is my step mom/aunt. It's confusing and my bio parents always seem to be fighting over who's gonna be my favorite. I-I don't have a favorite. I love everyone equally. They don't get it." Jade felt a few tears roll down her cheeks.

"It must be nice to have people love you enough to fight over you though. I agree, it sounds stressful, but compared to what I come from, it sounds heavenly." Jason said.

"What happened?" Jade asked.

"I'm not one for backstories." Jason said as her looked up at the stars. "And it's in the past, gonna, broken, and insignificant. I just want to focus on the now, and the future for my family right here."

"You really do love everyone, don't you?" Jade asked.

"Yes, very much so. Lisa is actually my older sister, Sara is like that wise younger sibling that makes you feel stupid, Bill is the athletic one that gets all the girls, Macy is the protective older sister to Tira and younger sister to me, Tira is the cute little girl, and Oliver is the baby of the family. I've yet to see your place, but I know you'll be just as important as everyone else." Jason explained.

"The artistic freaky one. I've always had a knack for drawing and stuff. Plus who can turn into a dragon?" Jade said.

"I think the artistic is true, but you aren't freak more that you are unique." Jason said.

"You think?"

"I know."

...

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her of his mind  
Until' the night

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up of his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said, "I'll love her 'till I die"  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The Angels sang a whisky lullaby

La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years, she tried to hide the whisky on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him of her mind  
Until' the night

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up of her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the Angels sang a whisky lullaby

La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la

"Ok, thanks." Yang hung up the phone.

"Well?" Nathan asked.

"Not with Blake." Yang said. Ruby sighed.

"Where is she. She hasn't answered any of our phone calls, she's not with James, she's not with Penny, she's not with Blake, we checked the mall, where is she?" Ruby asked.

"I have no idea... I wonder if that Jason guy has a facebook." Yang said, pulling out her phone and searching Jason on facebook. "TOO MANY JASONS!"

"You think she's with him?" Nathan asked.

"It's worth a shot if you can find him." Ruby said.

"Hey, Yang, doesn't James and Luke have extremely advance smell?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, why?" Yang asked.

"Maybe we can give them one of Jade's shirts and they can track her down." Nathan suggested.

"He's a person not a bloodhound." Yang narrowed her eyes at Nathan.

"Do you want to find Jade or not?" Nathan asked. Yang rolled her eyes and called James.

"Hey, James, I have a strange request. Jade went missing, can you sniff her out for us?" Yang asked. "Oh, thanks, I didn't expect you to agree. Thanks."

...

"She's probably here." James said. They stood in front of Snowflake.

"We already checked here." Yang said in confusion.

"She could've moved since you checked. Just make it quick so we don't get caught." James said. Yang snuck into the store, looking around.

"Jade. Jade? Are you here?" Yang looked around, checking each possible area then walked out. "James, can I see that shirt?"

"Yeah, here." James handed Yang the shirt. Yang checked the tag in the back.

"NO DRR, NATHAN! IT'S FROM SNOWFLAKE! WHY DIDN'T YOU GET SOMETHING OLDER!" Yang yelled at Nathan.

"I don't know the date of her clothes."Nathan said.

"Well it should've been obvious, something like pajamas!" Yang continued to yell. Ruby clenched her fists.

"ENOUGH!" Ruby yelled. Everyone froze. "Wait- where did Yuki go?"

"I bet money the food court." Nathan said.

"I'm gonna go with Create A Cat." Yang said.

"Come on, Nathan and I'll check the food court, Yang, James, you go check Create A Cat." Ruby said, dragging Nathan to the food court.

...

"HA! She _was _at Create A Cat!" Yang exclaimed upon seeing Yuki struggling to carry all ton of stuffed cats, dogs, bears, moose, mice, otters, ect. Yang giggled and helped her out.

"Aw, is this Cinderelephant?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Yuki asked.

"I just had a _hunchback_." Yang joked.

"So if you know how you can be really picky and you call mom a bear?" Yuki started. Yang chuckled.

"Yeah." Yang laughed.

"And you know how you're a blonde? Does that make you Goldie Locks?" Yuki asked. Yang chuckled.

"I guess so." Yang laughed. "I guess you're Snow White since your skin is pale, your hair is black, and your name is Yuki."

"No, I'm the Water Girl from The Fire Boy and the Water Girl." Yuki said. "Dylan's the Fire Boy. It makes sense, eh?"

"Yeah, that makes sense." Yang said.

"Oh, and Mom is the Hooded Princess, Auntie Weiss is Snow White, Auntie Blake is Belle, Molly is the Little Mermaid, Jeni is Ulluka Clocksworth, Cassandra's the ugly duckling, Will is the Moon Fisher, and Jade is the Snow Queen." Yuki explained.

"Ah, I see." Yang said as the two walked over to the food court. "Haven't figured everyone out yet?"

"No, but I'm beginning to think Cassandra might be the Little Match Girl as well." Yuki said. "Poor thing."

"What's that about?" Yang asked.

"A little girl who's granted wishes by the match she lights and eventually she freezes to death." Yuki said.

"Lovely." Yang said sarcastically.

"I hope Jade's ok." Yuki said.

"Me too, Snowflake." Yang said.


	8. Chapter 8 - Jadson

"So what's for breakfast, Jason-kun?" Tira asked. Jason looked up from his magazine and tossed it at Bill.

"Have fun with that, Billy. And to answer your question, how does a breakfast buffet sound?" Jason said.

"AWESOME! Katina! Get over here!" Tira exclaimed. Jade rolled onto her back and sighed. Oliver raised his head enough to see Macy coming towards him, getting ready to pick him up and carry him. Jade groaned and got up out of bed after three attempts, then went to get changed in the bathroom.

...

"Today we're gonna eat, get Katina's stuff from her old house, grabbed a few games from Play N Buy, get some bling to sell, and then we can do whatever." Jason said. Everyone was currently stuffing there face. As usual, the Bloodshedders were quick with clearing out a restaurant, swiftly frightening people to run the other way. And after hearing the pizza incident, the waitress did her best to stay on their good side.

"Sounds good." Lisa said with her mouth full.

"So what do you like to do on your free time, Katina?" Sara asked.

"I love to draw, paint, sculpt, origami, play video games, swim, hack into peoples' accounts, and I like fist fights." Jade said. "I really like to shop for clothes and do my nails as well."

"Sounds like you never run out of things to do." Macy said.

"Well my dad always encouraged me to draw all the time. Plus I actually taught my step sister, Yuki how to hack. " Jade explained.

"I see." Jason said taking another bite of omelet. "Oliver! I said something other than ice cream!"

"S-Sorry, big brother." Oliver whimpered over bring scolded.

"Just, go get some eggs or something. You're not helping your health eating like that." Jason said. Oliver nodded and ran over to the buffet to get more food. "I swear that boy has a death wish."

"People with Nada seem to." Jade said.

"Huh?" Macy cocked her head to the side.

"My step mom, Ruby, she has Nada type 1 and all she ever wants to eat is cookies." Jade giggled.

"So do you think you handle taking care of Oliver every once in awhile?" Jason asked.

"Of course. He's a sweetie." Jade said, looking over at the little boy who was serving himself eggs and bacon.

...

"Did you hear about last night?" Sun asked. Blake nodded.

"I'm a little worried. This is really the first time we've had a gang problem. I looked into the group, they call themselves The Bloodshedders. The name is kinda self explanatory. Anyways, they are heavy in the drug industries, robberies, and are notorious for torturing and killing people. Primarily adults. The leader goes by Jason and has been quoted saying that his mission is to provide a family for misunderstood kids to get away from their families and breakaway from heartbreak. An ex-member that actually survived leaving says they were loving when he was on their side, but when he turned they enjoyed his pain. Sounds a lot like the White Fang to me." Blake explained.

"If that's the case how'd you get away?" Sun asked.

"I broke off a train we were robbing and disappeared into the forest." Blake said casually. "Now back to the problem at hand, these kids are dangerous. Who knows what's next?"

"Chill, I'm sure they'll get over it." Sun said.

"Get over it?" Blake quirked an eyebrow. "Sun, these kids are murderers and drug dealers. Who knows what else they've done. They need stopped."

"It sounds like they need consoling to me." Sun said.

"More like prison." Blake said.

"No, I think a lot of these kids come from abusive homes. Look, this is a profile for a member named Lisa. She was beat by her family until she left at age eight and joined. And look, this little boy named Oliver is like Ruby. He's got Nada and according to Lisa, he'll die around his thirteenth birthday. He can be treated and possibly saved if we all could find a way to love these poor kids. Who knows what's hiding behind those little faces." Sun explained. Blake sighed.

"But how do we do that though?" Blake asked. Sun found her soft spot. Blake loved kids, and was especially sensitive to kids that have suffered or need help.

"I say, we try to catch them and talk to them." Sun said.

"Ok, let's try." Blake nodded.

...

Dimensions... The Story of Dimensions

Parallel stood in the corner of the dimension she called home. It was simply called Sides. Sides was the home of three life forms. Parallel, Bob, and Fred. Bob and Fred fought constantly and Fred killed every other thing on Sides. Parallel survived as a young child and watched as the two boys fought. The world was a cruel place. Parallel walked to the old library of Sides as she sighed. She was two parallel lines. Her name would one day change to Square. Bob was a circle and Fred was a triangle. It was lonely on Sides. Parallel opened a old book that she had never read before. It was called, Dimensions. She read it and fell asleep on the floor.

As Bob and Fred fought blood gushing out of both of them a bright light exploded on Sides. Two girls stood side by side. Bob and Fred ran from the odd figures. Downy the younger girl stabbed Fred and Upbeat strangled Fred. Downy went down into her dimension and Upbeat went up to her dimension. Parallel ran to find zombie Bob and Fred. The only way to escape was to climb up or slide down a cliff. Parallel was corned. Fred grinned as he saw a knife on a nearby rock. Parallel ran and ran for hours. Finally she realized that Fred was a demon and Bob was an angel. Angel Bob was trying to save her. Parallel regretted running from Bob her whole life and as for Fred and Bob, they never stopped fighting and the world was screwed...

The End

"So what do you think, Auntie Yang?" Yuki asked. Yang chuckled.  
"The end was epic." Yang grinned.

"I'm glad it turned out ok. I'm gonna write a book of stories." Yuki said.

"Like fairytales?" Yang asked.

"Just random stuff. Maybe before Dawn can tell me to shut up I can read her some of my works." Yuki said.

"Kids like to be read to, Snowflake. Trust me, Ruby's heard my stream of consciousness and enjoyed it." Yang said.

"Stream of consciousness?" Yuki asked.

"Basically every little thought that comes to your head no matter how random." Yang explained.

"I'd like to hear that." Yuki said. Yang chuckled.

"Once there was a child named Bob, only Bob was a girl and had teal hair. Bob was obsessed with lemons, which is yellow, so she wore yellow a lot but that clashed with her teal hair so she went to the salon to get her hair dyed orange so it'd match yellow. Oh and Bob was a taxi driver. Because the car was yellow, and she liked asking strangers creep questions about their childhood. Bob one day was driving Weiss to... the dollar store because Weiss decided it'd be an interesting experience. Bob then drove off a cliff, and fortunately they landed in a river. They then went on an adventure to find the long lost Little Debbie Cake that Jade apparently took when she left. When they found it, Weiss chopped off Bob's head by verbally nit picking at her and she ate the Little Debbie Cake before calling a private jet to pick her up. The end." Yang said. Yuki's was almost in a trance.

"Dude, my mind is blown." Yuki said.

"That was my random stream of consciousness." Yang said.

"Do you always put Auntie Weiss into weird situations just to imagine her reaction?" Yuki asked.

"All the time." Yang said.

...

"Well is that everything?" Jason asked. Jade nodded and swung a few bags into the van that they were taking. Inside were boxes of stuff along with other bags. Yang, Yuki, Ruby, Nathan, James, and Luke had all gone looking for Jade so they had time to pack everything. Jason looked over at Jade, who looked a little melancholic. "Are you ok, Katina?"

"Yeah, just spacey, that's all." Jade responded, climbing into the back of the van with Jason. Bill stepped on the gas pedal and Jade watched the house disappear.

"I know it's a hard transition. Even for us it was, but you won't regret it later." Jason assured.

"I-I'm just not good with change." Jade admitted.

"Just consider us family, and you won't feel alone." Oliver piped up.

"Y-Yeah. Exactly. So now the game store?" Jade asked.

"Yep, Mortal Combat eleven just came out." Jason said.

"You like that game too?" Jade asked.

"Yeah." Jason replied.

...

"Ok, guys, I know it's urgent, but I really need a bathroom break." Ruby finally spoke, breaking the silence. Everyone groaned.

"You're always needing to use the bathroom." Yuki groaned. "Might as well take pictures and have Auntie Blake scrapbook all the bathrooms you've drug me into in the last eight months."

"Sorry, I can't help it. And why would you scrapbook a bathroom?" Ruby asked.

"Because I'm weird like that." Yuki said.

"This is from the child that has a mural of Vocaloid on her wall and a shrine of Kagamine Rin and Len in her closet, Ruby." Yang said.

"WHAT! H-How do you know about my shrine?" Yuki asked.

"Because I saw it when you asked me to grab you a dress from the closet." Yang said.

"Well at least I'm mature about it. I mean, you keep your shrine of Achieve Men on your wall like a teenager. I keep my Rin and Len shrine in the closet like an adult." Yuki puffed out her chest.

"Seriously, guys, I'm gonna blow." Ruby said.

"You look like it." James said.

"Not that kinda blow. I meant my bladder's gonna blow unless you get me to THE BATHROOM!" Ruby said the last part a little threatening."

"Guys, she's threatening us, get her to a bathroom." James said. Nathan looked around.

"Can't you hold off until we get lunch in fifteen minutes?" Nathan asked.

"NO! AND IF YOU DON'T SHOW ME WHERE ONE IS I'LL FIND ONE MYSELF!" Ruby yelled.

"Well this is where you and your sister are alike. Come on, I think there's one around the corner, don't wet yourself." Nathan said as he started walking around the corner of the gas lamp district. "There you go, there's the bathroom."

"Oh thank God!"Ruby dashed to the bathroom in a red blur, leaving red rose petals dancing around. Yang chuckled a bit.

"We _have_ been dragged into a bunch of bathrooms today." Yang giggled.

"Yeah, I hope this isn't gonna be a new trend." Yuki sighed.

"Yuki, she has three kids, two of which were twins, she pees when she sneezes." Yang said.

"Yeah, her, Auntie Weiss, and Auntie Blake." Yuki sighed. "Can those three just learn to hold it?"

"Apparently not." Yang laughed as Ruby dashed back from the bathroom.

"I'm back." Ruby announced.

"Good, now can we get lunch now?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, might as well." Yang said.

"It seems Jade's been moving around a lot." James said. "I keep picking up her scent, but she's never there."

"Maybe she's trying to trick us?" Yuki suggested. "Like... A Jade scavenger hunt!"

"Or she's making for certain we won't be able to find her." Ruby said.

"I'm worried, haven't you heard about the recent criminal activity going around Metropilous? I'm scared Jade's gonna get caught in one of those massacres." Yang said.

"I sure hope not." Nathan said. "What if...What if they already killed her?"

"Don't say that. I've been teaching her how to manage and control her fire semblance and she's great with her acid. I don't think that -"

"These people that have been killed were instantly murdered, Yang." Nathan said.

"L-Let's not jump to conclusions, guys. I'm sure Jade is perfectly fine." Ruby said.

"Ruby, this is my kid, you'd be worried if Yuki went up in missing wouldn't you?" Yang said.

"Well guess what? Jade's my kid too. I'm her step mom sure, but I love and care about her too." Ruby said.

"But it's different-"

"No, if something happened to Yuki, or Luke you'd be worried sick too. I'm just trying to be positive that we'll find her." Ruby scolded.

"You guys are idiots, Jade's over there." Yuki spat. Everyone directed their attention to Jade, who was helping Oliver into the van and loading crates of video games in with him. Jason jumped out of the window and urged Sara, Macy, Tira, and Lisa into the van, which Bill was waiting in the driver's seat. Jade looked around and quickly spotted the group. She froze.

"J-Jason." Jade stuttered. Jason looked over then shoved Jade into the van and demanded Bill drive away as quickly as possible. Ruby charged after them, everyone else trailing behind her.

Inside the vehicle Jade sighed, pressing herself against the wall of the van.

"Jason, there is something you should know about my step mom." Jade said.

"What?" Jason asked.

"She's really, really fast. Plus she's right next to the van, what are we gonna do?" Jade asked.

"Nothing. But if these people keep coming after you, I'm gonna have to relocated us again." Jason said.

"Relocate again?" Jade asked.

"Most of us are Valish. Bill, he's the only non-Valish member." Jason explained. "We'll probably re-locate in the outskirts of Vale." Jason said.

"My family's from Vale, actually. Plus my "Aunt" is former Queen and owner of the Schnee Dust Company. " Jade said.

"Then we'll stay in Utopia." Jason said.

"Actually my other "Aunt" is Queen of Utopia." Jade said.

"So what. The stupid government won't come after us." Jason said.

"Unless you piss off my aunt then she will. She's an ex-White Fang member, best not piss her off." Jade said.

"Oh, she's a sista' too?" Bill said.

"Huh?" Jade asked. Bill flipped his head down, letting the hat he wore fall off and reveal two bull horns and shaggy red hair.

"I used to be a part of the White Fang as well. Well, my dad was, he kinda went insane and I ran away." Bill explained briefly. "I was a replacement child for my dead brother. I wasn't like him, our appearances especially differed."

"Sorry, that sounds tough." Jade said.

"Yeah, but I don't care." Bill said. "He will get what he deserves for the crap he's done soon enough."

"Geez, kinda intense crowd." Jade said.

"You didn't go through what we did. Oh, look, we lost lil' Red." Bill pointed out that fact Ruby was nowhere in sight. "To the bling store!"

...

Jade examined the jewelry in the cases. She was gonna do it. She was gonna steal expensive jewelry. Couldn't be any different than taking from other people's bank accounts, right? Jade sighed and used her semblance to start a fire. People panicked, running every which way. The others started piling jewelry into their bags and running to the van. Only Jason and Jade were left in the shop when the cops rushed in and ran after them. Jade was still grabbing things when one grabbed her shoulder and shoved her down, tazing her. Jason looked over at a screaming Jade and pushed the cop off of her and into the fire. He slung Jade over his shoulders, her body still in shock from the electrocution. He threw a grenade and hit the ground, rolling around a few times before sitting up and looking at Jade, who was doing a lot better. Jade caught her breath before Jason grabbed her arms roughly and shook her a bit.

"What is wrong with you!?" Jason yelled in a raspy voice. Jade felt a bit of fear strike her.

"I-I was grabbing-"

"You almost got killed is what you did. That - that's not cool, man." Jason crossed her arms. "That's just not cool."

"Jason?" Jade asked.

"You know, you were really careless. I-I was... Screw it. Just head on to the van." Jason said.

"You were worried about me?" Jade asked.

"No, not at all!" Jason defended.

"I can tell you're lying. And I'm kinda touched." Jade smiled softly. "And thanks for saving me back there."

"Y-Your welcome." Jason stuttered. "Hey Jade."

"Ye-" Jade was cut off with a kiss. Jason pulled away and slapped her upside her head.

"Baka." Jason smirked. Jade rolled her eyes before glomping Jason.

"Fufufu. I'm smarter than you think, Jason-sempai." Jade crawled onto his back, making Jason give her a piggy back ride to the van.


	9. Chapter 9 - Finale

The sun set of Metropilous was indeed a splendid sight. Jade grinned, staring at the sky, now painted many colors.

"It's definitely a beautiful way to end the day." Jason commented. He was, as usual, sitting on the edge of the balcony, dangling his feet over the side.

"It seems whenever I come out you're sitting on the balcony." Jade commented.

"Well, it helps me think." Jason said.

"About what?" Jade asked.

"Geez, women _are _nosy." Jason commented. "We all come from somewhere. You happen to be the lucky one out of us. We all have pasts, and they all haunt us. Whether it be a good or bad, an after taste lingers."

"Bad home life?" Jade asked.

"Why the sudden interest?" Jason asked.

"Because Peter Pan's a floating orb of unknownness and that bothers me." Jade said.

"Peter Pan?" Jason quirked an eyebrow.

"You both hate adults quite a bit, you both have a band of kids for your bidding." Jade said.

"Well, let's just say, I've had a less than stellar experience with adults. I grew up on the streets. According to my grandparents, my parents had left me with them, then got killed on a hunting trip. They gave me up and I ran away from the foster system a few years ago. I came to Utopia with Lisa, Sara, Oliver, and his brothers. We met Bill here and we settled down in this dump." Jason explained.

"S-Sorry. I didn't realize that things went down for you like that. I'm sorry about your parents." Jade said.

"Don't apologize for the past. It's behind us." Jason said. "Everything in my life is leading me up to a special moment. What that is, I don't know, but it'll be worth it." Jason said, a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Does that apply to everyone?" Jade asked.

"Yeah. I hope to share our moments with each other. CRAP! I sound so cheesy." Jason slapped himself.

"Not cheesy, romantic. I feel the same way." Jade twirled her hair, a habit she had picked up from Yang.

"You think? So if I write you poem telling you to go clean the bathroom, you'll think it's romantic and do it?" Jason asked.

"Hm... I'll think on it." Jade grinned, walking back into the house. Most things were packed up in boxes. The royal government had found their hide out, forcing the group to move away. Jade sat down next to Oliver, who was drawing a picture with some colored pencils. Jade looked over his shoulder. "Whatcha drawing, lil' man?"

"A picture." Oliver replied shortly.

"What kind of picture?" Jade asked.

"The kind that has to be drawn." Oliver replied.

"No brainer." Jade commented. Oliver then handed Jade the picture.

"Lucky for you, Katina, I just finished." Oliver said. Jade looked at the picture in her hands. It was a drawing of what looked to be the Bloodshedders all standing in front of a field of flowers. At the bottom it read, 'My Family' and depicted the dysfunctional group. Sara was reading a book labeled 'math', Lisa was trying on hats, Bill was playing with a hammer, Macy was in the process of fussing over Tira's hair, Jason had his arm around Jade who was holding Oliver.

"Oliver, it's wonderful. Hold onto it, we'll put it on the fridge at the new house." Jade said.

"You really like it?" Oliver's eyes lit up.

"Of course I do. The art lessons I've been giving you are obviously paying off." Jade grinned. Oliver gave her a hug before smiling back and rushing over to go grab a new piece of paper.

"Can you draw with me?" Oliver asked.

"Yep, I sure can." Jade said as she positioned the paper just so to start drawing.

...

"Hey, Yang, are you ok?" Ruby asked. Yang looked over at her sister, who was making her way over to the blonde.

"I'm worried about Jade. I just hope that she's ok." Yang said. "And if she truly is, I hope she's happy and safe. It's been what, a month?"

"Yeah, it's been a month already." Ruby said. "And I'm sure she's just fine. Jade, well, she's a trooper. And we'll find her eventually. Blake's on the lookout, I'm on the lookout, James is on the lookout, and Jade's a good kid. We'll find her."

"I sure hope so. Nathan's been really depressed." Yang said.

"Yeah, but we gotta have hope." Ruby said as she sat next to Yang on the patio. Over by the tree, Yuki was playing with Dylan a bit, running around and every so often hugging him, giving the allusion she was hugging the air. Ruby sighed.

"I-I hope Yuki's ok. This whole Dylan thing is starting to get a bit ridiculous. She's asking him what he wants to eat when we're making the menu." Ruby complained.

"Don't rain on her parade. She's coping with his death this way." Yang said.

"It just makes me a bit upset. It keeps reminding me he's gone." a few tear streamed down Ruby's cheeks.

"It hurts me too. I wanted to be closer with him and now I can't. I kinda know how you truly feel now." Yang said.

"No, Yang, we're gonna find Jade." Ruby assured.

"No, she's obviously made her choice. She's gone. We aren't gonna get her back." tears rolled down Yang's face. "I can't pretend to feel like we can find her anymore."

"I'm not giving up." Ruby said. "We can't give up poor Jade. She needs us."

"I don't think she does anymore. I failed somewhere along the lines. I made her leave." Yang sobbed.

"It's not your fault, Yang. It's nobody's fault." Ruby said.

"No, it's my fault. Nathan and I were fighting and Nathan was asking her to pick sides, she got mad at the two of us and she ran off." Yang continued to sob.

"Well, there's always time to apologize." Ruby said.

"She's. Not. Coming. Home. She's gone." Yang said sadly.

"She's not truly gone." Ruby said as she got up and walked away.

...

_** "It seems that nothing can stop us now." a young girl dressed in black and purple said as she approached two boys, one being about twelve and the other fourteen. She twirled around and flicked her finger tips around a few times, leaving dancing sparkles around. **_

_** "You are really serious about taking control of Remnant, aren't you?" the oldest boy asked.**_

_** "Yes, yes I am, and remember our agreement? You stay out of my way." she glared. **_

_** "Question, is it really necessary to execute all these people?" the younger boy asked.**_

_** "Yes. Young Patroklos, if you want to work your way to the top, your hand must get bloody." she said coldly before walking away.**_

_**...**_

"This place is tiny." Sara complained.

"Deal with it, it's all we can afford at the moment." Jason said as he continued to help Bill and Jade unpack. Jade chuckled.

"It'll be like a big sleepover every night." Jade said. It was true. There was only one bedroom, a living room, a kitchen, and a bathroom. It was a dump, even more so than the last house.

"Sure, I'd love to listen to the snoring of Bill, the coughing of Oliver, and the two love birds constantly." Sara furthered.

"Well if you're so upset about this, you can always sleep on the futon with Macy and Tira." Jason said. "The first two letters say something about it, don't they?" Sara groaned and went outside for a smoke. Jade chuckled and continued to pull things out of boxes.

"Katina, do you want one?" Lisa offered Jade a cigar. Jade nodded and grabbed it, lighted it with her semblance and got right back to packing.

...

"Yang, seriously I can't believe you actually made a bet with the doctor." Nathan face palmed.

"Hey, everyone's fine, I got fifty bucks, Yuki's asleep, Dawn's asleep, Ruby's about to crash, what's the matter?" Yang asked.

"You're not a doctor." Nathan said.

"Hun, I can tell the early signs of stroke, seizure, and heart attack. I think I semi count. Besides, that guy crept me out." Yang ran a hand through her hair.

"When it comes to Ruby, every guy creeps you out." Nathan sighed.

"Well I have to protect her, no?" Yang said.

"She's an adult now, you don't have to constantly watch over her anymore." Nathan said.

"Maybe. But she's still my baby sis." Yang sighed. "You wouldn't get it. I wouldn't expect you to. Anyways, I need a whiskey like nobody's business." Yang started to walk away.

"Hey, Yang." Nathan started.

"Yeah?"

"Good job on cutting back the smoking and alcohol. It hasn't gone unnoticed." Nathan said. Yang felt a smile creep up her lips.

"I'm glad it wasn't for nothing then. Thanks." Yang said as she walked away.

...

"Meow." Yuki groaned as she stretched out her arms, now awake. Yang giggled.

"Sleep well, Kitty?" Yang asked. Yuki looked up at Yang who had a tray with a bagel with lots of cream cheese and ham on top, a sliced mango which happened to be Yuki's favorite fruit, and a bit of cheesy scrambled eggs.

"Wow, thanks, Auntie Yang. That looks good." Yuki grinned, a little more awake.

"Enjoy. Nathan said I could let you eat breakfast in bed. Your mom's gonna just lay around today, so if you need anything just call me." Yang said.

"Auntie Yang, did you really scare away the doctor?" Yuki asked.

"I got rid of him, he was a piece of work." Yang said.

"And did you really get fifty bucks?" Yuki asked.

"Yep. And as usual I was right and the professional was wrong." Yang grinned.

"Sounds like I need to take lessons." Yuki said.

"Fortunately Yuki, it seems you're going to be one of those women that are cute all their lives. This is an advantage, fake cry or puppy dog pout and you'll always get your way."

"Sweet." Yuki grinned.

...

"Mom, is Jade really missing?" Cassandra asked. Weiss looked up from her ever so present stack of papers on her desk.

"I'm afraid so. They've been looking for a month now." Weiss said.

"Wonder what happened." Cassandra thought aloud.

"I just hope she'll be ok out there all by herself." Weiss said.

"She'll probably just end up like her mother." Cassandra said. "Lovely."

"Yang's issues stem from a neglectful childhood." Weiss said.

"Yes, but let's be honest, while Jade's out there, nobody's going to tell the dunce no. She's gonna get herself in trouble." Cassandra reasoned.

"Let's not expect the worse out of her. She may very well go home unharmed." Weiss said.

...

"Honey, relax, you look fine." Blake said. Molly was fussing over her outfit... the fifth one.

"How do I know I'll look normal. Mom, why do I only have black, purple, and red clothes?" Molly complained.

"Because that's what you picked out and specifically tell me to buy." Blake quirked an eyebrow. Molly sighed and flopped down onto her bed. "Molly, just be yourself and you'll be fine."

"One problem, who _is _Molly?" Molly asked. " I don't know who Molly is."

"I can tell you who Molly is. She's quiet but friendly behind the emotionless mask, she's got a good sense of humor that tends to be a little dark, she's very smart, maybe a bit gothic, she's a wonderful young lady that always makes sure to apologize to her siblings when they fight. I happen to really like Molly. That's the only person you need to be. And if people can't expect you, that's their loss, not yours." Blake said. Molly sighed.

"Mom, do you think I can actually make friends?" Molly asked.

"It's a two way effort. If you want friends, you need to be a friend." Blake explained.

"What does that mean?" Molly asked.

"Be nice to the new girl that is having a rough day. Smile at people, be kind, help that one kid that just doesn't get the concept. If you're kind to others, you'll gain friends. Who wants to be friends with a douche bag?" Blake said.

"You'd be surprised. They're idiots." Molly said.

"Yeah, I've never got the whole 'bad boy' thing either." Blake sighed. "Don't worry. You'll be given roommates to make friends with. I'm sure things will work out sweetie."

"Thanks, Mom." Molly said, stuffing a scarf into her bag.


	10. NEXT PART

Next part is Six Mixed Matched Souls

Five of the six trailers are done on - Kibo Brent


End file.
